Tranquility
by Ziven
Summary: When Inuyasha chooses Kikyou, how can Kagome fit into the picture when Sesshoumaru seems to have his own plans for her? Will Kikyou get to her first? rated for language and violence; -Kag/Sess, Inu/Kik, Mir/San.-
1. The Kiss

Yay! New story! I took _Unbeatable_ off, and I added this. I hope you enjoy, and let me know whether I should extend this from a one shot. I have more chaps, but I don't want to upload them if you don't like it...

EDIT: I'm really trying to make an effort to revise this, because I know that it could definitely be a bit better than what I wrote all those years ago…

* * *

**Tranquility**

**Chapter 1:** The kiss

Sesshoumaru sniffed, his nose taking in the various scents about him and distinguishing between them, one by one. It was the girl; she was coming this way yet again. He didn't know why the mortal girl fascinated him so and certainly didn't understand why she came that way,_ his way_, to pick herbs every morning. Even more puzzling was, try as he might he did not understand why he had taken an interest in watching the girl in the first place.

He, Sesshoumaru, Lord of the western lands, had been reduced to spying on a mortal. Anything could've been happening at that moment; a demon could have been attacking Jakken and Rin, despite the fact that Naraku had been destroyed, some unknown person could be attacking his castle, raiding his lands—and yet instead of checking on these matters, he still watched her.

"That damn Inuyasha," he heard Kagome say, snatching herbs violently from bushes and trees. "He could've—after all we've been through, after defeating Naraku together, he could've at least—" the girl dropped to her knees, tears springing to her eyes. "—he could've _told_ me that he chose Kikyou. He could've…" she burst into sobs, her words becoming jumbled.

Sesshoumaru still watched her in silence. That wasn't the first time that she'd come into the forest crying or complaining about his brother, Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru didn't know or understand why she had taken such an interest in him. He scowled. He hadn't forgotten all of the run-ins that he'd had with his brother and his group over the years. Why his companions would follow such a rash, inexperienced and inconsiderate hanyou was lost on him. It had been the combined effort of Inuyasha and his party that had slain the beast Naraku, and therefore Inuyasha as a leader and not a companion or a comrade made no sense. Sesshoumaru would have killed him out of frustration by now.

The girl's basket of herbs lay forgotten by her as she cried. "That—that stupid Inuyasha." She whispered.

Sesshoumaru couldn't stand it; the scent gave him the vague sensation that his eyes were watering, and it was tiresome. The teary stench clung to the air as he made the decision to walk into open view of the girl. This had to stop. Her emotional breakdowns oft reminded him of little Rin, who did almost nothing but cry after he had found her. She needed to be stronger, or she would be just as easily consumed by her fears and her doubts as she would a demon. He studied her silently. She was indeed very beautiful. Her hair had grown from the last time they'd met—he couldn't remember how long ago that had been. Her cheeks were flushed from crying, and despite her internal turmoil it rosier cheeks made her appear a bit more attractive. She was still wearing her usual strange, mortal clothing however, and to Sesshoumaru it was awkward and strange.

Kagome heard the padding of grass as the youkai stepped forward, head turning to see who had disturbed her solitude. She was startled, to say the very least; Sesshoumaru had appeared before her very eyes, as though out of thin air. "Se-Sesshoumaru…" her eyes grew large with fear. Her bow and arrow were back in Kaede's hut, and she couldn't call to Inuyasha—he was probably with his dead girlfriend anyway. She was not in the mood to fight, not after crying and moping. She didn't know why Sesshoumaru would be in this area. It was far from the castle that he had taken up from as his residence, but at the same time, it was not as though the youkai was fond of Inuyasha, or that Sesshoumaru would venture here to speak casually to one of them. He must have wanted a fight, or some sort of item that they'd found that was of great importance. She thought about opening her mouth to ask him about his business, but the words wouldn't come. There was a lump in her throat, formed from her crying, and the youkai's name had been the only thing that she could push past it. Sesshoumaru ventured closer, taking small casual steps as though he had nothing to lose and all the time in the world, and Kagome began to contemplate death. Would it really be so bad? Inuyasha had dumped her anyway…-no. She was being silly. If Sesshoumaru had wanted to kill an unarmed girl, she would still put up a fight, even if it was a weak one.

The silver-haired demon knelt on one knee, as noble as ever, and peered into Kagome's eyes. Despite her earlier thoughts, she found herself overwhelmed by self-loathing, by all of the unspoken issues that had remained in her mind about Inuyasha; there was no reason to live anymore, she thought, and she didn't have the strength to stop a full-fledged demon. There was no Inuyasha. She couldn't even gather the Shikon no Tama without him. Everyone now knew that the strain of defeating Naraku shattered the jewel for a second time. _Maybe he'll bring that damned priestess back to life with it…_

Sesshoumaru wasn't really aware of what he was doing, but he couldn't stand the smell of her tears. There was a musky scent in the air, and he was beginning to feel unpleasantly uncomfortable. He was beginning to follow his instinct, and therefore he did not open his mouth to speak to her. He could only contemplate her strange, exotic beauty and the annoyance of her tears, her foolhardy nature for sticking by a lout such as Inuyasha for so long. He had listened to her complain to herself about him for so long, he felt that now was the time for him to do something about it. Kagome was treated as a wasted resource where she was; Inuyasha did not respect her. He felt that he could. She was a priestess after all, and aside from her beauty she was very powerful. Her potential, if she was as much like Kikyou as Inuyasha professed, was limitless. She was a fool for trying to win over Inuyasha, and an even bigger one for allowing him to approach her, but he wouldn't hurt her. He would never hurt her. She had proven himself to her, over the course of her adventure with Inuyasha. She was loyal, intelligent, brave, and several other qualities that his brother lacked and was truly stupid to throw away.

He cupped the girl's face in his hands, staring into her brown eyes for several moments before shifting again, and began to catch her falling tears on his tongue, licking them away in smooth, slow movements.

Kagome's eyes somehow widened even more as the youkai's tongue touched her cheek slightly, her tear melting at the touch. "Wh-what?" Kagome didn't understand, and her words were still catching in her throat.

"Why do you cry? The smell of salt surrounds you…" Sesshoumaru said in his deep voice, her face still in his hands.

_The smell of salt…?_ Kagome thought. _Inuyasha…had always come to me while I was crying…he always said they smelled of salt and bitterness…but he never stopped them. He ever even…cared…_ "In-Inu…yasha…" she whispered, sobbing, not even able to say that he'd hurt her or that he made her cry. She couldn't possibly ask Sesshoumaru to do anything about it, in any case. His brother was none of his concern, even if he seemed to be doting on her a bit. She was trying to keep herself calm, to deny the truth of what was happening to her at the moment; but it was not as though she could stop seeing him in front of her or undo his rough tongue lightly touching her cheek. All of that was real, she was sure—there was only so much denial she could put herself through.

"Yes," Sesshoumaru said. "That wretched filth…he…hurt what you mortals call…feelings, yes? Rin has told me. She has them, too…" Rin had taken up the habit of informing him about the doings of Humans, although he had never imagined telling another soul about it. It was a weakness to care for humans, for creatures that were as delicate as silk and had their lives snuffed out as easily as candles. Kagome nodded numbly. There was no turning from the truth; it would just hurt more. Sesshoumaru licked away another tear, and brushed fresh tears from her dark lashes with a dainty claw. "There is no point in tears; they simply serve as a reminder of pain. They serve no purpose," he said.

"Why are you…being so nice?" Kagome asked. "You don't care about me at all."

Sesshoumaru didn't address her statement. "All that I do," he replied, "is but my affair. I am doing this because I am. That is the only explanation you need." All humans were like that, he supposed; pestering, always meddling in things that did not concern them. It was like meat, tempting a pack of dogs with no training. The mysteries of the world always had to be explored, and they did not know when to leave well enough alone. _But,_ Sesshoumaru thought with a smirk, _bad dogs must be punished severely…_

Kagome's mind raced as the youkai smirked. Although it was unlikely at this point, she found herself wondering, _was_ he going to kill her? Even Kagome couldn't make out what her fate was at this point. Sesshoumaru was being so different than usual. It was puzzling. But she still fell limply into his hands. Whatever was going to happen to her, she was resigned to it. Her duty had been done here in the feudal era, and Inuyasha had a new priestess.

"Do not waste your tears on that mongrel," Sesshoumaru said.

"What does it matter?" Kagome said slowly. "He…he…" Sesshoumaru looked into Kagome's chocolate brown eyes, and drew her lips to his. Kagome was startled. What was he doing? _Does it matter what he's doing?_ A part of her said. _Inuyasha's gone anyway. Inuyasha doesn't care. Sesshoumaru does. He's showing you he does right now. Has Inuyasha ever done that? Has he ever? Has Inuyasha ever kissed you? _Kagome decided that the voice was right, leaning into the kiss, and was thoroughly surprised when Sesshoumaru's tongue slipped through her lips. He wrapped her arms around his neck instinctively, swallowing to hold back the sensation to cough; no one had ever frenched her before, and she wasn't used to it at all. She shifted a bit, trying to move into a more comfortable position, and tentatively pushed her tongue out to meet the youkai's.

Sesshoumaru's tongue danced with Kagome's, setting his throat on fire with a sensation that he had never felt before in the presence of a human, at least. He was no fool—he was aware of why he was here and of his purpose, but he had not expected Kagome to be the woman who caught his eye after their numerous confrontations. He had not expected to be attracted to her in this manner, and even though he continued to kiss her he felt ashamed. All of these years, he had done nothing but ridicule Inuyasha's father for settling for a human queen, and now he found himself doing the same. No matter. He would take responsibility for his error, as that is what a ruler did. He would not mourn over his mistakes and impress them onto the present, as Inuyasha did. He grazed his canines lightly over Kagome's tongue and she jumped, breaking the kiss; Sesshoumaru's mouth traveled almost instantly to her neck as he fell onto both knees, pulling her body closer to him. Now that he was closer, within range of her, he could drink in her smell—it was, surprisingly, not the smell of a worn traveler such as herself. She smelled like bellflowers, a soft scent that pulled him in and made him want to close the distance between them even more. Kagome's breath hitched, and she ran her fingers through the youkai's glorious silver hair. Sesshoumaru responded by peppering her neck with kisses, still drinking in that scent. It was divine, and there was nothing that caught the demon's attention more than a beautiful scent.

"Sess…Sesshoumaru…" Kagome said faintly, still not fully grasping the situation transpiring between them. The demon captured her lips again, more roughly this time. Kagome had learned her lesson from the first kiss and leaned forward, pushing herself into the youkai. He kissed her hungrily, his hands moving to her back, trying to pull her closer to deepen their embrace. The brunette decided to take a leaf from the youkai's book, and nibbled slightly on the demon's tongue. A deep groan sounded from the back of his throat, and his grip on her back tightened, almost painfully. Why was he so drawn to her?

Did Inuyasha know what he was missing? Kikyou could not live on forever. Despite the souls she consumed, he could feel Kagome's from her close proximity; the young reincarnation was taking her soul back, piece by piece. And he would help her. He would not let Inuyasha and his newly resurrected bride gain any control over Kagome. No one would ever hurt her again, and he would see to it. She would be his queen instead, a force to be reckoned with, an asset to his kingdom and to the realm.

Kagome's lungs begged for air, but she didn't want to let go of Sesshoumaru. He'd come to her just when she'd felt alone and heartbroken. He'd done everything that Inuyasha never could in that one kiss, and she was not yet at the moment where she would question the demon's motivation. She broke the kiss hesitantly, panting, and leaned her head against Sesshoumaru's chest, for there was nothing else nearby. "Sesshoumaru…" she said, realizing what she had just done, "I have to—"

The youkai shook his head, silencing her. "Just…stay here." He said.

"But—"

"Stay." He said, looking into her eyes.

And Kagome obeyed.

* * *

EDIT 6/8/10: Wow. It's been some years since I've visited this. I revised it ^^ It wasn't nearly as bad as I thought. There were quite a few holes in terms of hinting to the plot with this, but I think that I did a good job of filling them in. I like this, honestly, and it was a good one-shot that turned into a wonderfully long series. I'm hoping that revamping this story will give me some motivation to go into the third portion that I was supposed to write but lost the fire for. Even for back then, I did a good job of writing this, I think. More detail was needed, and now the chapter is twice as long as before.

I'm definitely not a fan of Inuyasha the series anymore, but I still like these two characters together. I'm very glad that all of you readers could take the time to appreciate my potential for writing as opposed to my skill. Thank you so much, readers old and new, and as I continue to revise chapters I hope that you can get even more enjoyment out of this than I did back then all those years ago ^^

**OLD COMMENTARY:**

Hi again! I just wanted to say, yes, I did get the whole 'licked her tears away' from _Utena_, and I **had** to put it in there. I hope you liked it. Let me know if I should continue. I already have this story written out, so you won't have to worry about me not updating (I am **so** sorry to all of those people who had to wait for VR)

"I will return, for I am the darkness..."


	2. The Missing

**Tranquility**

**Chapter 2:** The Missing

Sango burst into Kaede's hut, scowling as her eyes were met with the sight of Inuyasha nibbling on Kikyou's ear. Just because Inuyasha chose Kikyou didn't mean that anyone liked her. She was still dead to Sango, a fallen hero who had truly failed in her task. Kagome was the priestess now, and in her opinion there did not need to be two of them. Good luck telling that to Inuyasha—he'd turned into a kitten overnight, as he always did when Kikyou was present.

"Hello Sango," Kikyou said. "How is your brother's health?" She had always feigned niceties with her; it wasn't going to make her like Kikyou any more than she already did. She could be as flattering as she wanted but it wouldn't get her anywhere.

"Fine," she mumbled, "but that doesn't matter!" she added in a more panicked tone, getting to the point of her visit. It would take something important to drive Sango to be anywhere near that tainted couple. "Kagome's gone missing! I went to get her up this morning and she in her room. When I asked around, no one had seen her since yesterday when she went out. Miroku went to look for her, but she's nowhere to be found."

Inuyasha stood. "Stupid girl. I always told her that walking alone was a bad idea."

"Give her more credit, Inuyasha," Kikyou said. "She did assist you in defeating Naraku…the girl is not stupid. She probably found a lead on a jewel shard and went looking for it." Sango stared. Was the wench actually _defending_ Kagome? "We must consider all possibilities, however. Where are her weapons?" Kikyou asked. "If she left them, then perhaps we should begin to worry."

Sango was still in shock. "She left them near the fire," she answered.

"Foolish girl," Kikyou said curtly. "Simply because the greater evil was defeated does not mean that she could walk about freely with her guard down." Sango was even more surprised that she had to agree with the miko.

Miroku suddenly burst into the hut. "I've found the spot where she was last. She was gathering herbs, some of the villagers said, and there are tracks from the camp to the nearby ford. I sensed a demon's presence was there as well as Kagome's, although they're both really faint. Follow me." While they were walking towards their destination, Miroku continued talking. "The auras are faint. She wasn't there recently, so she must have left, or been abducted yesterday. Strangely, there's no blood or signs of a struggle, so I doubt that she's been injured." Sure enough, they were led to an area that contained a surplus of bushes and trees with healing leaves and poisonous berries. Some of the nearby growth had been picked, Sango saw—some of the bushes had empty patches where Kagome had removed the flowers and some of the branches on the trees were bare. What's even more was that her basket as left in the middle of the grass. But as Miroku said, there were no signs of a struggle at all. The basket was right side up, and Sango knew that Kagome had placed it in that spot with her own hands. What exactly was going on here?

"That's strange," Sango noted. "There are no tracks leading away from here."

Inuyasha sniffed the basket of herbs left on the ground. He smelled salt, so faint that if he hadn't known Kagome for as long as he had, he never would have recognized the scent. Tears—she had been crying. He would kill whoever had made it happen. Then he caught the scent of something else, and his eyes filled with hatred. "Sesshoumaru," he said, and everyone beside Kikyou gasped aloud. The only being alive who had managed to take the Tetsusaiga from him. The hanyou recalled the event as though it had happened yesterday. After defeating Naraku, directly after he had confessed his love for Kikyou, and she for him. Kagome had been unconscious at the time, all energy spent from the Final Battle with Naraku. He had delivered Kagome's body to Sango and Miroku for caretaking; then Sesshoumaru had appeared out of nowhere and challenged him for the Tetsusaiga. And after all that he and Kagome had been through, defeating Naraku and saving the realm from evil, he lost. He outright lost, and even he couldn't deny it; Kagome had been the one to take Naraku down and Inuyasha had almost been at full power. But for some reason that Inuyasha couldn't discern, Sesshoumaru hadn't killed him; he'd only taken the Tetsusaiga and left. Although his pride had been hurt, he had escaped with his life and with the woman that he loved, and that was enough for now. He had planned to eventually challenge his brother for the sword back, but he would wait and become stronger first. He wasn't strong enough.

"Sesshoumaru was here with Kagome?" Kikyou asked.

"He kidnapped her," the dog demon said through his teeth. "I know he did."

"Perhaps…" Kikyou began.

"What, Kikyou?"

"If she is not dead, it would prove that he _needs_ her. Most likely, he would be using her…to get to you, my dear Inuyasha."

Sango wasn't sure if it was believable; Kikyou seemed to think that everyone was against Inuyasha in some way. However still, it was a possibility, and Sango didn't think that Inuyasha would lie about his brother, and it was well known by all of them that Sesshoumaru had interfered with their plans many times. "That means that the bastard took her with him!" Sango said. "Fine, we have to go…"

"To the western lands," Kikyou completed.

Miroku groaned. It seemed like he, like Sango, didn't like the possibility of having to travel with Kikyou for more than one day. "What…" Sango began, remembering her brother. "What about…?"

"Kohaku?" A cracking voice sounded from behind them. It was Kaede. She was panting. "You young ones travel fast. I shall watch over him. As long as ye can find Kagome."

Kaede's eyes locked with Kikyou's and the young miko nodded. "We shall have to prepare," she said. "The western lands are Sesshoumaru's main territory, but he has also claimed many small areas near it, especially venturing into the North, in Naraku's old territory. She…I don't know how long Kagome has, so I believe it best…to leave at nightfall."

"Then that's when we'll leave, then," Inuyasha said decisively, heading back to the hut with his priestess behind him.

Sango wanted to point out that leaving during the night might put them at a disadvantage to their enemies since demons practically lived in the night, but knew that it would do no good. Inuyasha only listened to _Kikyou. _Sango and Miroku exchanged glances before the monk took her in his arms for a hug, and he whispered, "Everything will be fine."

She certainly hoped so.

* * *

EDIT 6/08/10: I definitely dislike this chapter. Not enough Kagome XD. In any case, I went ahead and corrected some mistakes. A lot of them were spelling issues, but I'm glad that I was able to fix them.

**OLD COMMENTARY:**

I know that this is short, but I didn't enjoy writing the scenes with Inu and the gang as much as I liked the Kag/Sess ones. You'll see what I mean. I still read them over now; I like them that much.

Also, for those worrying about VR, don't worry, the eighth chap will be going up soon.

"I will return, for I am the darkness..."


	3. The Lady pt 1

As per a mistake brought to my attention by **Menoma-Minx**, when I said that the story was already finished, I meant that I had written it out, not that it was typed up and uploaded. If it was, I would have just put up the whole thing at the same time. I apologize if there was any misunderstanding and some of you think I am a mean person.

Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

**Tranquility**

**Chapter 3:** The Lady (pt.1)

"Sesshoumaru…where are we?" Kagome whispered. Her bones suddenly felt as though a deep cold had settled in them. She always had that feeling when she was in an unfamiliar place; it was the same feeling she'd had when she had first traveled back in time, although she had never told Inuyasha. All of that seemed so far away, the demon that had pulled her in to take the jewel from her, finding out that it had been inside of her all of those years. It the beginning of a story that had taught her so much, no matter how heartbroken she was about it now and yet she still found herself wondering if she should leave and not come back. Inuyasha had hurt her deeply, to say the very least, and what made her so upset was that she was so vulnerable; she couldn't do anything about it at all.

Sesshoumaru was studying her, trying to pick up on her inner thoughts. The girl seemed to be under extreme duress, but other than the advice he had given her earlier about Inuyasha, he supposed that there was nothing more to say. "We…are in my castle, Kagome," the youkai said, feeling slightly awkward at saying the brunette's name out loud. It was not a name he said often.

"Welcome, Lord Sesshoumaru," The welcome came from a small girl with brown hair; she was bounding up to them, a large smile on her face, and Kagome recognized her at once.

"Rin," Sesshoumaru acknowledged curtly.

Jakken came into view by stepping from behind Rin. "Master," he said rudely, "Why is _she_ here?" Sesshoumaru sent him a glare, and Jakken began to sweat as he always did. "I mean," he amended hastily, "To what honor do we owe the presence of this Human girl?"

Kagome couldn't help it; she giggled. Sesshoumaru turned his gaze to her. He was baffled. "Do you… find this amusing, Kagome?" he asked.

Kagome looked at Rin who, even though she was silent, was smiling, and decided that she should try to adapt some of her ways to remain on Sesshoumaru's good side. Despite the events that transpired between them in the forest, she had seen too much of what Sesshoumaru could do in a rage to forget it that quickly. She did not know the youkai very well, and at this point she could spoil her welcome just as easily as she had been invited.

"…Yes," she said, trying to wipe all traces of laughter from her face.

"Why…do you hesitate?" Sesshoumaru said, leaning close and lifting her chin with a claw.

It was unnerving to her when he did that, like he was seeing through her and not looking at her. It gave her the feeling that he could see more of her than she wanted to with just that one glance. "I—uh, I wasn't sure whether you were…pleased or not with my, er, giggling."

Sesshoumaru smirked at her uneasiness, making an effort to do her a kindess. "I will do naught but aide you, Kagome," he said tenderly, removing his claw from her face, then taking her hand and kissing it.

Still, Jakken and Rin said nothing. Kagome blushed slightly; no one had ever kissed her hand before, and there were other people about which made it more embarrassing for some reason. "Okay…"

"Rin," Sesshoumaru called suddenly, and the younger girl looked up. Kagome wished that she had the courage to look at directly at the youkai that way. "Accompany Kagome to a vacant room. Jakken, prepare some fresh garments then return to me." Rin immediately grabbed Kagome's hand, pulling her to follow. Kagome had agreed to come with Sesshoumaru, wanting to get away from Inuyasha and Kikyou, and the annoyances and silent insults that they brought with their coupling. Now she was having second thoughts. She had figured that Sango and Miroku would be alright, but the longer she had been away the more she felt like she was doing more harm than good, like she was making more trouble than she was worth. She hadn't thought things through—she had been emotional and depressed. The trek there, made easier by Sesshoumaru's personal carriage had cleared her mind a bit but it was too late to change her mind. She was here.

They traveled up some stairs, and walked down a large hallway, and to a door on the right. Rin spoke clearly and with conviction. "This is a guestroom. By my Lord's orders, it is yours until you decide otherwise." Kagome rose an eyebrow. _Decide otherwise? Like leave…? _A knock sounded on the door, and Rin opened it. It was Jakken, folded robes in his hands. Rin took them and Jakken left soon after, leaving the two of them alone again. "Kagome," Rin said softly. "I wouldn't mind helping you put on your robes."

"I-I'm okay. I can put then on myself." Kagome said. She really wasn't, though; these robes were made in the old style, and while she had put them on sometimes for her grandfather, she wasn't used to doing it every day.

"Alright." The young girl said, leaving the room. "I will come back to check on you soon. It's almost dinner time and we are always on time."

"Wait—" Kagome called.

"Yes…Kagome?"

Her curiosity got the best of her. She had seen their obedience on several occasions, but something was nagging at her mind. "Do…you _like_ being here, with Jakken and Sesshoumaru?"

Rin blinked. "Yes. It pleases me to be with my Lord Sesshoumaru."

"He isn't… unkind?" Kagome said, trying to choose the right words; she didn't want to insult him. He had been pretty nice to her so far, even if these circumstances were a bit suspicious.

"My Lord Sesshoumaru? He cannot be unkind. He is impartial, merely a neutral figure in the turmoil of this world. He is that way by choice." Rin said.

Kagome sighed. Rin's language was so official and it sounded stuffy, like something she had learned instead of something that was true. "Doesn't that mean…that he has no feelings?"

"My Lord Sesshoumaru is impartial," she repeated, before leaving the room.

Kagome looked around the room. It was simple; burgundy drapes hung about the windows, and a bed with matching sheets stood nearby made up in a way that would outshine the best hotel in her home time. She tossed the robe across the bed, laying herself down next to it. "My Lord Sesshoumaru is impartial," Kagome murmured into the pillows. "What is _that_ supposed to mean?" She sighed again, getting off of the comfortable bed. She stared at the clothes. She didn't even know what they were outside of general description of a robe. _Well, maybe you should unfold it, doofus,_ she chided herself. So she did.

It was beautiful. It was a long, satin, deep green kimono. Kagome wouldn't have been surprised if Sesshoumaru had picked it out himself. She did know _why_ she had left with him—he was the bad guy, supposedly; someone that would get Inuyasha's panties in a bunch when he discovered her missing. But, when she had looked into his eyes earlier, she's seen something else apart from their stereotypical view of him. Even if it was there for only a second, it had convinced her to forget everything that she thought she had known about Sesshoumaru, and go with him. She felt that she had nothing to lose anyway. Come to think of it, she did remember that Sesshoumaru had taken the Tetsusaiga from Inuyasha… Where was it now? Why wasn't he using it to destroy the world and everything in his path? It was further proof to her that the demon wasn't evil.

When Rin came back into the room, Kagome was newly dressed in her kimono—not perfect, but good enough.

"Come on, Kagome," Rin said, taking her hand, "We have to go downstairs for dinner. Jakken has prepared lotsa sushi and onigiri today, since I asked him. Yay!" Kagome smiled. She was glad that someone appreciated her being there, and that someone seemed a bit more normal. Rin led her to an extravagant dining room, with a large table and four chairs. The table was large and wooden, ornate symbols carved not only on the surface, but the underside of the table held grips on the corners that were shaped into demons. The legs curled in an ornate pattern that Kagome had never seen before, and there were jewels embedded into the edge. It was a table unlike any other Kagome had seen, and she had the feeling that the jewels were nothing but real. She felt like she was gaping impolitely, and she focused on watching Jakken, who was rushing from one end of the table to the other, setting places.

"Never in my life," Kagome heard him mumble, "have we ever sat at this table… never… wretched human filth!"

"Jakken!" Rin said loudly, giving Kagome an apologetic look. But Kagome didn't mind. She was used to Jakken's ridiculing from their run-ins. It was all the same to her.

"Yes, Jakken…" A deep voice came from behind them all. "What _were_ you saying?" Kagome jumped, but Sesshoumaru steadied her with a hand on her shoulder.

"Lord Sesshoumaru…I said nothing. I was simply…setting the table for our guest."

"Are you saying that I heard nothing? That I am lying, Jakken?"

"No, Lord Sesshoumaru!"

"Two strikes, Jakken. One more…and you will be punished severely."

Kagome turned around. "No, that's okay," she said. "I don't mind."

"I do," he quipped, "and that is enough." He spoke in finite tones, and Kagome did not argue. "Jakken," he called afterward.

"Y-yes, Lord Sesshoumaru?"

"Continue your duties."

"Aye, Lord Sesshoumaru." Jakken said, and ran into what Kagome assumed was the kitchen.

Rin climbed into her seat excitedly, and Sesshoumaru paused, looking at the child for a moment before he pulled out a chair for Kagome. "I apologize," he said in his monotone voice, "I did not officially request that you dine with us."

Kagome sat, and he pushed her chair to the dining table with ease. Kagome turned to look at him and smile, trying her hardest to meet his eyes. "I don't mind. I'd love to eat dinner with you." And it was a wonderful dinner; despite his faults, Jakken was an excellent cook. The food reminded her of home, as her grandfather had always been fond of the old cooking styles and her mother was eager to please him. The group ate in silence, besides Rin asking for more food or Jakken requesting to have a platter passed to him. Sesshoumaru said nothing during the entire affair, eating with proper etiquette, Kagome noticed, which prompted her own. After dinner had passed—Kagome had been kind of glad; the silence was creepy—Sesshoumaru said not a word to anyone and left the table, his plate clean. Kagome did not question his actions but simply followed Rin back to their guest room when they were finished, where Rin provide Kagome with a night robe, burgundy to match the room—once again reminding Kagome of a hotel. When she had finished dressing, Rin came back into her room. Kagome was a bit weirded out about how timely she was; she had arrived just after Kagome had slipped the garment over her head.

"Lord Sesshoumaru," she yawned sleepily, "Would like to request an audience. With you," she added in haste. "I apologize. I am very tired."

"That's all right," Kagome said. "But…could you show me the way?"

Rin bowed slightly. "Of course," she said, yawning again. Rin led her down the large hall, away from her room, decorated in burgundy and gold tapestries and carpets to a huge set of double doors. Rin stopped before the door. "This is as far as I can go for now, Kagome." Rin said.

Kagome cracked the door slightly, opening it. Rin pushed her in 'by accident', and closed the door and it took everything Kagome had to not stumble in front of Sesshoumaru. So she stood there, waiting for the youkai to begin the conversation. Maybe Rin had set her up from the beginning? She should have knocked instead of peeking in.

His room was bigger than her guestroom but housed very few items. A large bed, a closet and a dresser, on top of which sat an oil lamp—all of them colored black. Sesshoumaru had not changed his clothing, but was standing near his bed when she entered. He eyes immediately fixed themselves on her, even as she was contemplating her awkward entrance. "Kagome," he said softly, walking toward her. "I am not…one to play with words. I have brought you here to ask…summoned you here to ask—" he leaned close. "If you, Kagome, would become my Lady."

Kagome smiled and it almost seemed as though her thousand questions became clear. Why he had he been so _different_ with her near Kaede's hut in the ford, why had he brought her here. Why he had gone out of his way to be so polite, to give her the room and to provide her with such beautiful clothing. Before Sesshoumaru had finished the question, she had already decided on the answer. There was no doubt in her mind; in fact, it was the best suggestion she'd heard all day. "I would love to," she said, standing on her tiptoes to kiss him softly to emphasize it.

Now, she could finally get over Inuyasha.

* * *

EDIT 6/08/10: Oh, goodness. I added so much to this it isn't even funny. There was so much detail missing, even for a vague story like this! I still stand by some of the notes that I made before, which can be seen below; I realize that Sess isn't supposed to eat, but I doubt that human food will harm him as several demons are depicted as devouring human made food in the series and Inuyasha, too, consumes human food without any adverse effects. Also, yes, he has his arm back in this. I don't think I need to substantiate that with an explanation.

On the other hand, I'm announcing that I'm ridding this story of all author's notes that may be written in parenthesis. It looks tacky, messy and overall unprofessional and I like showing the development in my work. I hope that you all enjoyed this newly revised chapter!

**OLD COMMENTARY:**

Okay, I just wanted to let you know, that Sesshoumau (obviously, I think, by the way I've been writing) has both arms. And yes, I know, he's not supposed to eat actual 'food' but, it helped to fit the story together, so he does. I doubt that there would any peace at a table with Kagome, Rin, and Jakken all alone with no one to watch them.

"I willl return, for I am the darkness..."


	4. The Search

EDIT: Wow. It's been years and now, I actually have my own computers…ironic. Please see the older commentary below.

Here's the fourth chappie! Right before break, too. Chapter five is a bit longer, though, and it'll probably take a little longer to type up, considering that I don't have computer. As always, enjoy!

* * *

**Tranquility**

**Chapter 4:** The Search

"Goddamn it!" Inuyasha shouted into the night. He had just killed his fifth demon and it was beginning to become annoying. It appeared that many hostile demons lived in the Western Lands—either that or they just had bad luck tonight. "We'll never find Kagome if demons keep attacking us!" It was becoming a chore, cutting down demons wherever they appeared.

"Perhaps…I should erect…a force field, Inuyasha." Kikyou suggested in her sing-song voice.

Sango snorted. She could have brought that up _hours_ ago when they set out, or maybe when they first entered Sesshoumaru's large territory? Any time she could have interrupted and put in her two cents. But five demons later here they were, and Inuyasha was beginning to become exhausted. Sango could have gone ahead and helped, but considering how big and powerful Inuyasha always projected himself to be, she figured that he could handle it.

Kikyou used a protection spell, and a light blue shield appeared around them. Kirara pawed at the shield, and Sango took her into her arms. "No, Kirara. You might break it." Sango said; she knew of Kirara's true power and she was sure that it was a lot more than anything Kikyou had to offer. Of course, that meant that the shield probably wouldn't do much against the demons in the territory, though. Kirara mewed, looked at Kikyou, then shuddered.

"She scares you, too, huh?" Miroku whispered, walking beside Sango and scratching Kirara's ears.

"Guys, hurry up! You'll break the shield if you stray too far!" Inuyasha yelled to them.

Miroku and Sango exchanged glances and sighed. They walked faster, closer to the couple who led them. Inuyasha was always in charge now, or thought so. He was always backed by Kikyou, directly or indirectly and no one dared argue with her. It was just easier to keep silent, because debating with Kikyou meant debating with Inuyasha, and most people didn't want that.

"Another demon!" Inuyasha howled suddenly, and the party watched as indeed yet another demon sprang from some bushes beside them, and tried to pounce on them. This was shaped like a serpent, a great forked tongue slipping between its thin, colorless lips. It connected with the shield, and the demon began to hiss in pain—its body was deteriorating. When the snake demon disappeared, only then did Inuyasha and the rest begin to walk again. They slowly made their way across the territory, and by nightfall of the next day, Kikyou claimed that she could feel Sesshoumaru's demonic aura looming closer. They had slept in protection of the shield, though Inuyasha didn't notice that he and Kikyou were as far away from Miroku and Sango (and Kirara) as possible.

However, the next morning, Kikyou addressed the issue. Inuyasha had "playing" with Kirara, which was what he called trying to catch her while she jumped all over him, kicking and punching with her paws. Sango wondered if Kirara was getting rid of some unvented frustration. But when Kirara heard Kikyou approach, she stopped jumping, twitching her ears. "What?" Inuyasha said, presumably speaking to Kirara. She simply turned and ran to Sango. The dog demon guessed Kirara had been called, although that was hardly the case.

"Inuyasha." He heard Kikyou call from behind, and turned, a smile plastered on his face. A fool's smile.

"Yes, Kikyou?" He said, pulling her down into his lap. The miko's cheeks tinged pink. At least she had the grace to blush.

"Well…Kikyou said, "Your friends…I am not sure…that they enjoy my company."

"Of course they do, Kikyou."

"…"

"Well, if you feel that strongly about it, let's ask them."

"Inuyasha, are you sure…?"

"Hey, guys!" he called to Miroku and Sango, who were talking under the shade of a tree.

They looked up. "What, Inuyasha?" Miroku said in reply.

"Hey, you guys like Kikyou, don't you?"

Miroku paused. He didn't know what to say. Only Inuyasha would actually ask such a question. Luckily, Sango had an answer. She held Kirara in her arms and put on a smile. "Of course we do!" she lied, then frowned. "We had doubts at first, but…"

"That was before we got to know you. You and Inuyasha are good together. You make him happy, like Sango and me," Miroku added, trying to make things sound more believable.

Kikyou smiled slightly, although neither was sure if she was that gullible. "I was foolish to think…I apologize deeply for my…unnecessary concern."

"See?" Inuyasha said.

"But," Kikyou said. "We…should continue our search. Anything could be happening…to Kagome right now."

So they worked through even more of Sesshoumaru's territory, striking down demons the entire way.

* * *

EDIT 6/08/10: I don't really have anything to add to this, actually. I'm beginning to like this chapter a bit more than I used to, so I'm pretty sure that it's my general dislike for Kikyou's character that tainted my opinion when I wrote it. I wanted to work in more detail about the actual terrain of Sesshoumaru's territory in the Western Lands, but I couldn't find an appropriate place for it. Hopefully, I'll be able to expound upon it in later chapters or in Calm. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter ^^

**OLD COMMENTARY:**

I know that it's not much, but I hope that it'll hold you over the break. Like I said before, I hate the chapters with Inu and friends, so all chapters starring them will be shorter than the rest. Thanks for all you wonderful people who reviewed the last three chaps, and I hope you'll come back for more.

"I will return, for I am the darkness..."


	5. The Lady pt 2

**Tranquility**

**Chapter 5:** The Lady pt. 2

Kagome's eyes fluttered open. Her surroundings were dark; she couldn't see. She decided that it was too early and that she didn't want to get up. She shouldn't have to. "Pleasant morning is it not, Lady Kagome?" she heard that unmistakable voice, coming from Sesshoumaru. Deep and melodic but somehow sad and empty—but now was not the time to comment on that.

She jumped, and only then did she notice Sesshoumaru's silhouette standing at the foot of the bed. _Oh my god…_was the first thing to cross her mind. She could help but blush, and pray that Sesshoumaru didn't see it through the darkness. She took a breath. _We didn't do anything,_ she told herself._ Nothing happened…no, wait, you agreed…_ She felt like a high school girl, freaking out over absolutely nothing at all. She was his 'Lady' now. It wasn't a decision she regretted; she still felt a strong attraction to the youkai despite her initial jealous thoughts towards Sesshoumaru's brother, which had overnight become only a numb aching in her heart.

Something about her thoughts prompted her to respond. "Er, so it is…my Lord Sesshoumaru," she said, remembering how Rin had addressed him earlier and trying to mimic the language.

"You sound…fatigued, my Lady," he replied, voice as still as stone, "would you like to return to sleep?"

Kagome was amazed by his calmness. No emotion at all, not even after he'd asked her to be his Lady? Kagome sighed. Even though he didn't show emotion, even she knew that he saw some sort of potential in her for something, or else she wouldn't be there—unlike a certain hanyou who couldn't even _voice_ his feelings, let alone show them—_Stop thinking about him,_ she chided herself. "No—my Lord Sesshoumaru," she said, adding his name at the last moment to sound like Rin did. She sat up as he gave her a questioning stare, and she bowed her head slightly. "I apologize, Sesshoumaru—this…is all kind of new to me." She blushed again.

Light suddenly poured into the room as Sesshoumaru opened a pair of curtains. The youkai smirked. "My Lady Kagome, all will be learned in time." He said, before approaching the side of the bed, and stretching his hand out to her. Kagome took it and she allowed herself to be helped out of bed. That sounded a little catchy: Lady Kagome. Sesshoumaru then pulled Kagome to his chest and kissed her tenderly on her forehead. His lips were cool. "I am sure Jakken is almost finished preparing breakfast," he said, walking her to the door and opening it for her. "I will join you shortly."

Kagome blushed, simply because his voice was so wonderful, even if it was empty—like a vase. "Yes, my Lord Sesshoumaru." She said, stepping delicately out into the hallway. She sighed happily as he closed the door, holding herself.

"Did he ask you yet?" asked a high-pitched voice. Kagome was startled for the second time that morning. Rin had been standing behind the door the entire time. How long had she been there? Not all night, she hoped.

"Rin…what are you_ doing_ here?" Kagome asked.

"Waiting for you, my Lady Kagome," she said.

"I…" Kagome began. Then it actually began to sink in, what that title meant. She was his _Lady_ now. It wasn't just a request to stay here, away from Inuyasha—she was to stay here with him. She might as well had married him. "I…am." _Did I just marry Sesshoumaru?_

Rin smiled. "I'm your handmaiden now!"

Kagome looked at the child strangely. She had never heard a more ridiculous thing in her life. No one had handmaidens anymore. "But I don't need a handmaiden."

Rin nodded. "Until you get used to this castle, you do. This here is only the East Wing!" she giggled, and Kagome marveled at the girl; she sounded so different from yesterday, when she was speaking so properly. "You have a lot of rooms to memorize, Lady Kagome—"

"You don't have to call me that. Just Kagome is fine."

"…alright…Kagome-dono."

"Please don't," Kagome said, "or find something less prestigious if you _have_ to be so formal…" Kagome hoped she would get the picture and just call her by name.

"Kagome-sama," Rin amended.

"Okay, still creepy, but…" Kagome murmured. It was acceptable, she guessed.

"Jakken's breakfast isn't ready yet. He or Sesshoumaru will come to get us when it is." Rin said. "Until then, you may stay in my room if you wish, Kagome-sama." So she did. She and Rin had a pleasant conversation about the castle. Rin told her about her favorite places, rooms where Kagome (-sama) could find Sesshoumaru at given times, where Jakken and she could be found in the case of an emergency, and other things that made Kagome honestly rethink everything that she'd seen yesterday. Although they were his servants, Rin and Jakken often seemed like family. They had emergency plans for if some calamity occurred, and they all seemed to know where to find each other as well as had their own haunts. It seemed like a family to her. And so, since they were on the subject as far as Kagome was concerned, she told Rin a little bit about her family—the one she had back at home in her time. She didn't mention anything about Sango or Miroku—she felt quite guilty about leaving without telling them. Without a doubt they were looking for her.

"What about Inuyasha?" Rin asked curiously. "Won't he miss you? You're always with him when we see you…"

Kagome smiled and shook her head. "No, he has another miko. Her name is Kikyou."

"You're a miko, too?" Kagome nodded. "Kagome-sama, don't miko use magic?"

"…yes," she said properly, thinking of what she had been taught by her grandfather. "We protect."

"Kagome-sama, if I may ask…what is it that you're protecting?" Strangely Kagome found that she couldn't answer that.

"Lady Kagome." They both turned to the doorway and Sesshoumaru was standing there. Waiting. She hadn't noticed him step in—how long had he been there? How much had he heard? "Jakken has informed me that breakfast has been prepared. Shall we?" he said.

"Yes, Lord Sesshoumaru," Kagome and Rin replied in unison. Kagome smiled to herself; she was getting used to it already. She would get the hang of things here in no time.

Breakfast was good, although it passed in the same manner dinner had the night before, with few words being spoken. It was hard to see them as a family when they were eating, because they didn't seem to speak with each other much. Kagome had always had her best conversations with her family at the dinner table; it was the most time that they spent together, all four of them.

After the plates and glasses were cleared by Jakken, Sesshoumaru stood. "Lady Kagome, may I have a word? In my chambers, after you change for the day."

"Yes, Lord Sesshoumaru," was her immediate response. Then she blushed slightly at the thought of being alone with Sesshoumaru, feeling like a little girl again. She tried to gain control of herself, to appear more mature and calm and ready for whatever task she might receive from him, but the more she tried, the more she felt that she was failing. She wasn't as stiff as Sesshoumaru—she didn't give off that imperial aura, and she didn't think that she ever would.

"Come, Kagome-sama," Rin said. "We must get you ready for the day."

When Kagome rose to leave, Sesshoumaru took her hand and kissed it. Kagome blushed for the gazillionth time that day, and Sesshoumaru smirked slightly before heading into the kitchen to join Jakken. It made her wonder how he could sound so cold, how his eyes could be so sharp when he made gestures like that.

Rin took the lead, and Kagome followed her up the same staircase that led to her room. This time, she was led into a pearly white room; the bathroom. Everything was a pristine white; Even the walls and floor had been hewn from some strong white substance that felt like Marble but was a bit more rough. "Do you require assistance removing your clothes Kagome-sama?"

Kagome immediately shook her head. "No. I—I'm fine."

"I will be back with some garments for you to wear. And specific color you wish for today, Kagome-sama? We have a collection of all kinds."

Kagome felt slightly guilty, having her own choice of clothes when Rin had none. Every time that she had seen the girl so far, she had worn a purple kimono with highlights and a navy blue obi. Nice, yes, but it was the same thing nonetheless and Kagome felt bad about it. "…black," she said, thinking of Sesshoumaru and his sad eyes.

Rin began to run a bath for Kagome, mixing in lavender scent from a bottle held in her garments. Lavender was Sesshoumaru's favorite—not that she told Kagome-sama. Rin liked having Kagome around, and she would do anything in her power—which was quite a lot, despite her position—to keep her there. She only hoped that Inuyasha didn't find a way to ruin it. Despite numerous "fool proof" situations, the hanyou seemed to always burst his way through, if Rin had learned anything about him from their previous encounters. Her Lord's happiness came first, and that happiness was, in large part, Kagome-sama. "I will return in ten minutes so as to not keep Sesshoumaru waiting. Is that enough time Kagome-sama?"

"Of course, Rin." The child smiled, then left, closing the door behind her. Kagome undressed herself, strangely calm. It seemed foreign for her to bathe without having to look over her shoulder for Miroku or Inuyasha, or even Kouga in some cases. She waited for the tub, as white as the rest of the room, to fill before she stepped in—this had been one of the very few locations here in the feudal era that housed an actual bath tub, and she was slightly amazed. She let her body sink down, the water coming up to her neck. It was warm, and she relished it. What with searching for the shards a _second_ time, it had been two days since she had taken a proper wash. As much as she wanted to languish there, though, she didn't have very much time. Ten minutes later, almost to the second, Rin returned, and Kagome could see the black robes in her arms. Rin unfolded the kimono so that Kagome could see it; it looked to be made out of silk, though not as transparent, and had a pattern of golden flowers on the sleeves and hem.

"Do you like it, Kagome-sama?" Kagome nodded. "Would you like some jewelry, Kagome-sama?"

Kagome blushed; jewelry was one thing that she'd missed from her own time. Here the only women with jewelry were princesses and the daughters of wealthy families. "I-I don't have any."

Rin smiled. "I have some!"

Kagome shook her head. "I'm fine. Besides, what do I need jewelry for?" But while she was saying it, she was becoming more and more nervous. Rin was obviously expecting something to happen. _What's supposed to happen? Kami-sama, something's going to happen! _She tried to calm herself down. Nothing would happen. She _was_ already his Lady; what else could possibly happen? Her mind came up with a million things.

Rin stepped out the room, reappearing at the precise moment Kagome had finished dressing. That girl was really starting to creep her out. "Would you like me to accompany you to Lord Sesshoumaru's door, Lady Kagome?"

Kagome took a deep breath. "I'm fine." She said. She really wasn't. But nonetheless, she walked out into the hall by herself; she felt that Rin being there would only make even more self-conscious. But she was already in pieces. She didn't know what to say or do or think. She only thought enough to knock on the door.

"Enter," she heard Lord Sesshoumaru say.

She opened the door, and stepped in. Almost like always, Sesshoumaru stood, in the center of the room, looking at Kagome with his golden eyes. Kagome approached him hesitantly, inclining her head slightly, not sure what to expect. "Lord Sess—"

Sesshoumaru pulled her close to him, cutting her off with a large…hug? Kagome blushed, and slowly hugged him back. It was a gesture that made her skin prickle, especially because she could feel the tip of his claws on her back. But just as suddenly as he had embraced her, Sesshoumaru pulled back, holding her at length. "Why…?" he said solemnly, almost as though he were speaking to himself. "Kagome, I do not quite understand…" Sesshoumaru genuinely looked confused…plagued. Like something was bothering him. Kagome began to worry. Had she done something wrong?

"What? Sesshoumaru?" she asked, smiling slightly to help encourage him, but realized that her words were too informal.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes as if in thought. "I do not quite understand the feelings…that I have for you."

Kagome looked down, expecting the worst. She thought of how Rin would answer—or ask, about this problem. She didn't want to botch this. "What…troubles you…my Lord Sesshoumaru?"

"I…do not quite know. That in itself is the problem." Something clicked in Kagome's mind, despite her pessimistic thoughts. They were having an intimate conversation. Even _she _knew that it was a breakthrough with Sesshoumaru. "My Lady Kagome," he continued, "There are things…everything, in pure actuality…that I have not felt…" Kagome couldn't hold back a small smile. Maybe it wouldn't be as bad as she had originally thought. "However…I do not know…exactly what those feelings are." Oh, that was it? _That_ was the problem?

Kagome smiled more brightly. "Yes?"

"I…do not know much about these matters, seeing as I am a demon. But," he reached up, holding Kagome's chin. "I believe you humans call it…Love? Or at least that is what Rin says. But…it confuses me. How…do you truly know when…it is Love?" Was this really the problem? Was he really that unfamiliar with…with emotion? It depressed Kagome just to think about it; to go through life without feeling warmth

He gazed at her through his piercing eyes, and Kagome somehow felt as if he were testing her. "My Lord Sesshoumaru," she said. "The only way to find true love is…to try, over and over and—" she closed her eyes, remembering, "—hope for the best. Hope that…the other person feels the same way."

Silence.

"But…doesn't that put your human 'feelings' at risk?" he asked. The way he said "feelings" had made her skin crawl, as though there was an ocean between them.

"You risk something in everything that you do," Kagome retorted. "The breaths you take are a risk."

"True," he agreed, then paused. "What…does one say…when expressing love? How does one do it?"

Kagome blushed. "You…tell the other person that you—love—them. Or that you care for them, or that you need them. And you try to show it by being considerate to them." The demon looked puzzled for a moment, and Kagome could think of a million questions that he could be asking; she was probably asking the same ones. Telling someone you loved them didn't mean that you did, and there were so many other contradictions that Kagome wouldn't have known where to start had she been asked about them. As she tried to sort out her thoughts, Sesshoumaru leaned extremely close, to the point where their faces were centimeters—no, millimeters apart. Kagome could feel his very breath.

"My Lady Kagome," he said softly, slowly, "I love you." He said it with such confidence and meaning; there were no doubts in his voice, not one single trace of uncertainty. Kagome wanted to believe that whether he was familiar with the feeling or not, that he meant it. He seemed to believe himself as well.

Kagome couldn't have been happier to hear it. "I love you, too, my Lord Sesshoumaru," Kagome said, both determined that he received a reply no less confident than his, and surprised that she was uttering those words. But she felt an inner peace within herself. She wasn't quite sure if she meant it, and while that wasn't fair to Sesshoumaru at all… she had finally found someone. It seemed that the silver-haired demon was making an effort to be intimate with her, and she wasn't one to discount effort. It was much too soon for her to know that she loved him, but if he was that determined for her feelings she was sure that she would feel the same.

Sesshoumaru kissed her, pulling her closer still. His tongue immediately slipped through her lips, mingling with hers as though it came naturally, and she didn't stop him at all. Kagome still couldn't believe how happy she felt; her doubts melted away in the minor heat of the embrace. Sesshoumaru loved her; he cared. Her fingers tangled themselves in the youkai's hair, which seemed to have an extra shine in Kagome's eyes. It was the first place her hands wandered, she realized, and hoped that he hadn't noticed that. If he had, he gave no indication of it. Almost just as suddenly as he had kissed her, he broke away from her, moving to pepper kisses on the side of her neck. Kagome closed her eyes, silently lamenting the loss of his lips on hers, but concentrating on the feeling of his mouth, his tongue on her neck.

But suddenly, he bit her. Hard, on the right side of her neck. She yelped despite herself; that had actually hurt. "I apologize, my Lady; it needed to be done. Here…" Sesshouamaru said, kissing the wound apologetically. Kagome had felt it—he had punctured flesh.

It was then that she remembered—the memory crept up on her like a nightmare. Inuyasha had done the same to Kikyou. She shook her head, trying to focus on the moment, here and now with Sesshoumaru, but the images were already playing through her mind. Inuyasha and Kikyou had been in Kaede's hut, but Kikyou had pretended as though nothing had happened, still smiling despite the small amount of blood going down her neck, Inuyasha nuzzling her while licking it up. It had left a small scar that had been on Kikyou's neck to this day.

It was a bit creepy to think that she and Kikyou shared another similarity. "What…does it mean?" Kagome asked, thinking aloud. She was both surprised and happy when he answered:

"That you will forever be mine, Lady Kagome."

* * *

EDIT: 6/9/10: I liked this chapter a lot, although I wish that I had made things bit more hot than this. If I recall correctly though, scenes between them get better, so I won't edit this scene for now. I did add some more detail and touch up some spelling and grammar issues, though. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter ^^

**OLD COMMENTARY:**

I know...isn't it cute! I'm so lonely, and I really wish that even half this stuff would happen to me...At least Kagome's happy. I want to thank my friend who reviewed the last chapter: **too many names to remember**. She finally visited my story. How do you like it?

And, kudos to everyone who's hung in there with me this far...I'm sorry to say, but we only have... FOUR CHAPTERS LEFT!

As for **Lady Emerald Black**, do not tell them. you know what I mean. DON'T! DO NOT! And don't feel bad if I don't mention you; both the people I mention before are people I went to school with, and both have read the original manuscript...

See ya!

"I will return, for I am the darkness..."


	6. The Darkness

**Tranquility**

**Chapter 6:** The Darkness

Kikyou looked behind her at Inuyasha's friends; she wanted to kill them. They all seemed so happy, so carefree and ready to rush to Inuyasha's aid at the slightest whim. But it wasn't about them. It wasn't even about Inuyasha at this point. It was about Kagome. Kagome had her soul. That wench knew as well as she that they both couldn't survive without their complete soul for long. They both could not live in the same time. Things didn't work that way, and yet Kagome had made a ploy to seem nobler, to offer her life in exchange for once more finding the Shikon Jewel Shards. As far as Kikyou was concerned, it was all her fault anyway—her fault that the jewel had been shattered for a second time. She had been there and she had seen it. She'd had her own plans for the jewel, to take back her right as the miko of this time. Kagome needed to go back to her own. _I was born here,_ Kikyou thought._ This is my home, and I will not let her take it! _She would take back her soul if it was the last thing she did. This was about her and Kagome, and she wouldn't lose. Not to her.

Even she saw through that wench's friends' acts of kindness. Like they would ever be loyal to her; they had already pledged their allegiance to Kagome. She'd seen them fight alongside her. They would all pay for their treachery. She glanced at Inuyasha. He was the only one who understood her, loved her, but he was also friends with Kagome. _No matter,_ she thought._ I can talk him out of caring for her. _They both could not survive together in the same realm, and Kikyou knew that Kagome could not—would not—permanently leave this one. Maybe that could convince Inuyasha…

That night after searching around some more for Sesshoumaru's castle—Kikyou knew it was extremely close—they settled into their small camp (still inside of her force field). The miko had hoped that the golden eyed Sesshoumaru would do her the honor of killing Kagome, but things were certain and Kikyou knew that if the girl was dead she would have gotten her full powers back by now. How she had longed for her powers. She was only a shadow of what she had once been, and Kikyou had experienced what it was like to not have them at all when Kagome took down Naraku. She had been vulnerable and almost died as a result of Kagome summoning _her_ power. She would never allow herself to be that weak again. She would never allow that to happen again. That night, lying next to Inuyasha, feet away from Sango and Miroku, she began to work her ideal into Inuyasha. "You realize, Inuyasha…that this cannot continue." She said to him.

He turned over, groggy and lazy as usual. "What can't continue?"

"My life, Kagome's life. We cannot exist at full power in the same world. We cannot co-exist, Inuyasha. My force field almost gave way this morning and so I know that Kagome is alive," she lied. She _wished _her power would wane, with or without Kagome.

"Really?"

She nodded, trying to look her saddest. "It is not my wish to harm Kagome, Inuyasha. However…once we find her…the internal battle for our soul will continue. Inuyasha…if we both remain here, we will live, yes, but…we will only live half of a life, seeing as we only have half of a life force, of a soul. I…have lived my life once already; I do not mind dying young a second time—" Inuyasha flinched. "—but, Inuyasha, there are so many things in life that Kagome has not seen, that Kagome has not done."

Inuyasha considered her words. "What if…she goes back home?"

"That is the only remedy. However, you're not thinking clearly Inuyasha. Do you really think that after meeting you and Sango and Miroku that she will give you all up so easily? Even if it was killing her?"

Inuyasha shook his head. "I…she's so stubborn. You're right. She wouldn't leave. Damn. I'll talk to her when we get her back. Damn…"

"What…shall we do, Inuyasha?" she asked innocently.

"Like I said, I'll talk to her. We'll…we'll figure something out." Inuyasha said in a voice that detailed that he didn't want to talk about it anymore. Kikyou didn't want him to doubt her, so she didn't push it.

"I suggest…we both sleep on it." She said.

Inuyasha nodded, and hugged her close. "We'll work it out…I-I won't let you die, Kikyou." He pulled back slightly, and then kissed her hungrily. Kikyou didn't like deceiving her dear Inuyasha, but she _had_ to get the wench away from this realm, and quickly. She would rather not have to kill her if she could help it; Inuyasha would never forgive her, and he was oh so useful when it came to some things.

Inuyasha held her tightly the entire night, thinking only of her. Kikyou, however, thought only of the satisfaction of a dead Kagome and retrieving her stolen soul.

* * *

EDIT: 6/10/10: I laughed at my own sarcasm below. I must have thought I was some comedian. In any case, Kikyou is a terrible actor; Inuyasha is just gullible. I did try to flesh out this chapter a little bit more, but it was such a short snippet of perspective there wasn't much that I could do. I could create a bigger scene, but quite honestly even now I don't think that Kikyou is worth it. That's rather ridiculous, isn't it? Anyway, I hope that you can get a little more enjoyment out of this chapter now that it's been corrected and such. ^^

**OLD COMMENTARY:**

Now, isn't that sad? When you think of the one you love, and she/he only thinks of killing their reincarnation so that they can reclaim their soul? Man, I hate it when that happens, don't you? Just to highlight, you have to admit that Kikyou's a good actor. Very Good. And just so you know, I am aware that this chap is extra short. The next one will be longer.

WE ONLY HAVE THREE CHAPTERS LEFT!

Don't worry, I'm crying, too...

"I will return, for I am the darkness..."


	7. The Arrival

**Tranquility**

**Chapter 7:** The Arrival

Kagome woke up in Sesshoumaru's bed for a second time. The room was pitch black this time around though, and it gave Kagome the yearning for some modern electricity. The fact that the oil lamp was overshadowed by darkness so that she couldn't find it to light it didn't help matters either. Kagome turned over, figuring that it was too early for her to be up and about, and gasped slightly when she looked into the sleeping face of Sesshoumaru, hands moving to cover her mouth and stifle the sound. Her eyes were beginning to adjust to the lack of light, and she could see that silver strands were falling slightly over his chiseled features; it made Kagome notice how long his eyelashes were. He looked so beautiful, so peaceful…

Kagome soon found herself staring at the youkai's lips. They were full and calling out to her with a silent scream that only she could hear. And suddenly came the thought—_He loves you_. Butterflies swirled in her stomach. She wanted to love him, too. Was it that much different from loving Sango or Miroku? She cared deeply about them despite the short time that they'd been together, and she had sympathized with both of them and decided that they were generous, decent people even before she had gotten to know them very well. Why couldn't the same be the case with Sesshoumaru? She hadn't traveled around with him, surely, but she had known of him just as long as anyone else in the feudal era. Was he really that much of a stranger to her?

She made up her mind, leaning close, and ever so softly pushed her lips to his for a light kiss before drawing back, embarrassed. Sesshoumaru's eyes snapped open after that, and Kagome blushed deeper trying to hold in another surprised gasp. "Good morning, Lady Kagome," he said, and Kagome could hear the sleepiness in his voice, despite his efforts. "How is my Lady feeling?" His body didn't move at all as he spoke, which was a bit strange to Kagome, as she was prone to yawning and stretching all the time after waking up. In fact, now that he was awake she was already shifting in the bed to a more comfortable position.

Kagome smiled sheepishly, grasping for a reply. "Well, my Lord Sesshoumaru. And you?"

"The same." He beckoned for her to come closer with a finger at her chin, and when she did he kissed her good morning. "I felt that," he said softly, and Kagome blushed even deeper, turning away slightly.

"I thought so, my Lord," she answered quietly.

He held her face with the same hand that had touched her, propping himself up with the other. For a moment his movements had reminded Kagome of a normal person, which was the further of what she thought of Sesshoumaru. It was nice, however, to see that there were still similarities between him and what she knew to be normal. It made her seem less distanced from him. Less like they were from two different lifetimes. "Kagome," he asked suddenly, "Why is my Lady so tense?"

"I apologize, Lord Sesshoumaru," she said, and he shook his head very lightly. If his hair hadn't brushed against her she probably wouldn't have noticed it.

"Such courtesies are not necessary, my Lady Kagome," he said, staring at her for a moment as he always did before capturing her lips in another kiss. Kagome relished it and barely noticed when a knock sounded on the door. Sesshoumaru pulled is lips from Kagome's, but before he could answer, Kagome pulled him down to her for another kiss. She had been a bit scared doing so, having gotten the sense that Sesshoumaru very much respected traditional customs, but he had obliged her, pushing her down into her pillow slightly in return, giving back the fervor with which she had engaged him. Kagome couldn't help but smile, feeling a bit accomplished at being able to so easily steal away his attention. Unfortunately, the knock sounded again, a bit harder this time as though the person knocking knew what they were doing. It made her blush in spite of herself. When Sesshoumaru pulled away reluctantly, the second time, Kagome did not protest, as such was the might of Lord Sesshoumaru. She didn't want to overstep her boundaries and make him angry.

"Yes?" he answered the knock, and Kagome swore that his voice had an edge to it, at least more so than usual.

"My Lord Sesshoumaru?" It was Jakken. "I assume that you are as alert as always." It was obvious that he didn't mean that statement, but Kagome still kept silent. "I would have waited until I was granted an audience, but this is of your particular interest. We have gotten word that the mongrel Inuyasha has entered your territory. He has multiple other beings with him. Shall we have defenses put up, or…?" There was giddiness in his voice at the end, one that suggested that the other option was to have some demons ambush them, Kagome was sure. She could barely help from gasping at the news herself though. _Inuyasha? What is he doing here?_

Sesshoumaru said nothing for a small while but eventually that familiar smirk formed on his lips. "No. My _brother_ will make it known to us when he has arrived. Watch for him."

"Yes, my Lord Sesshoumaru." Then Jakken was gone, and there was silence.

Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome, studying her expression, her features. "You did not realize…" he said slowly almost as though he was disappointed in her, "that this would happen? That he would come for you?"

Kagome shook her head; it seemed obvious now, but she hadn't thought of it, caught up in herself as she had been. "I never imagined that he would come all the here." She hadn't. She had thought that at the most, he would think she went home. Sango and Miroku, she imagined, might be worried, but not Inuyasha by any means.

Sesshoumaru blinked, as though he was more surprised by her answer. "We shall deal with them in time. I believe we have at least…until dusk until they arrive, my Lady Kagome. Do not worry."

Kagome nodded slowly and smiled. "Yes. We should not let Inuyasha ruin our day," she said, leaning her head against Sesshoumaru's chest. She felt comfortable there; his chest was warm and comforting, something that she had never expected from him until now. It was ironic how different he was from her perception of him. It made her wonder what he had thought of her. But her mind began to drift to the subject of other things. Sesshoumaru had said he would 'deal with them'. It was not as though Sesshoumaru had the biggest penchant for meeting his brother with smiles and gifts, and she wanted to be sure. "Sesshoumaru," she called seconds later.

"Yes, my Lady?" he answered without missing a beat, almost as though he had been lying in wait just to respond to her.

"May I…request something of you?" Her mind was forming the words, but she wasn't sure that making such a request from Sesshoumaru would be the best course of action.

"Anything, my Lady."

Despite the flatness of his voice, she honestly believed him. And so she asked her question, fearing his response. "Please…can you not…_kill_ anyone? Of Inuyasha's party?"

Sesshoumaru paused, looking at her doubtfully. "Why?" his eyes were suddenly hard, and Kagome didn't like that at all.

"I—" Kagome said reluctantly. "You see…I—"

"Be confident in all that you say and do, my Lady," Sesshoumaru said, his eyes softening again. He took her hand, and that helped to calm her quite a bit. He was right, she guessed. If she was going to be a Lady, she would have to speak like he did, and that meant keeping her mouth shut until she was ready to say something complete. That made sense, didn't it?

"My Lord…" she began again slowly, thinking of how Sesshoumaru would say what she was about to say."It is because…I do not appreciate blood being spilled over such a small matter as my…location."

Sesshoumaru did not respond, and looked as if in thought. "I _will_ protect my Lady," he said, finally. His hand's grip on hers tightened.

Kagome nodded. "I expected no less, my Lord."

"…I will not…_dispose_ of them, upon my Lady's wishes. However, if they attack _you_…" It surprised her more than anything that Sesshoumaru had felt a sense of possession over her so quickly. He had referred to her as his lady since her agreement, and he was certainly speaking as though he were ready to die for her. It frightened her just a bit, to think that he was that quickly ready to make some type of sacrifice for her… would she do the same for him?

"If they attack me, my Lord, do what you will," Kagome said, content to have reached a decision and an agreement. _If_ they were stupid enough to attack her Lord—my, was she thinking like that already? She supposed that was a good thing—at least they wouldn't die. If they were stupid enough to attack her of all people… She hoped they wouldn't have a reason to. She couldn't bear the thought, and pushed it to the back of her mind. When they came, she would explain everything to them. She would just tell them that she would stay with her Lord…and everything would be fine.

"Do not despair, my Lady," Sesshoumaru said, lifting her hand to kiss it. "You_ will_ remain here—I will see to it."

"Yes, my Lord Sesshoumaru." She had never had any doubt in her mind that she wouldn't. She was growing to love him more and more and by his side she would stay. She had promised. How could she leave, when he cared for her so much? He began to stroke her hair, leaning down to kiss her forehead. "I love you, my Lord Sesshoumaru," she said—she decided. The hint of a smile played upon the youkai's lips. It was one of the first smiles she had ever seen from him. It made her incredibly happy.

"I love you as well, Lady Kagome," he replied, peppering her cheek with soft kisses before finally pulling her lips to his. Kagome allowed herself to relax, her arms curling themselves around the youkai's neck as she turned into the kiss. She suppressed a small moan as Sesshoumaru's tongue slid into her mouth—she was growing a bit too used to that, she thought. He pulled her even closer, kissing her roughly and hungrily. Kagome kissed him back. But Sesshoumaru pulled away all too soon. "My Lady," he said. "It is late. Perhaps we should rise for breakfast…" Kagome's reply was a slight shake of her head and a long, slowly agonizing kiss that made the demon groan in pleasure—the first time she had ever heard such a sound from him. Even the sound she'd heard from him back in the ford was no comparison to it. It was deep, guttural, more of a vibration than a noise. It resonated inside of his body, and the fingers settled on his shoulders could even feel his frame shaking. "Kagome…I give you my word that I shall make this up to you." He pulled one of her hands from his arm and pulled away from her lips, kissing her hand instead. "I was not expecting the news we received so soon."

Kagome sighed, but knew better than to question him. "Yes, my Lord Sesshoumaru," she said.

He planted another small kiss on her lips. "Do not sound so melancholy, my Lady."

"Yes, my Lord Sesshoumaru. I shall prepare for the day," she said, remembering how Rin had phrased it, and rose from the bed. When she opened the door to leave, she turned back to Sesshoumaru. He was still propped up on the bed, looking so attractive that Kagome just wanted to hop back into the bed and remain with her Lord for the entire day. He stared at her expressionlessly, his golden eyes seeming to pierce into her soul. She exited, feeling as though she could float…

And nearly screamed as she closed the door, turned, and bumped into Rin. "Hi, Kagome-sama! Can I help you?"

"_What_ are you doing here?"

"Your bath is ready. We're having you wash early because Inuyasha is coming. Can I style your hair today, please?" She looked at Kagome with puppy-dog eyes, and Kagome nodded while trying to process everything at the same time. Rin took her hand, leading her to the bathroom without hesitation. Kagome sighed. Seconds ago, everything was simple. There was nothing to think about but Sesshoumaru, nothing to see but Sesshoumaru, nothing to hear or touch but Sesshoumaru. And now…there was everything. She desperately wished she hadn't left, but she wouldn't go against Sesshoumaru's wishes—he knew what was best.

The kimono she wore that day was blood red, lined with intertwining silver dragons on the sleeves and hem. Kagome actually liked it, even if it seemed a bit aggressive; she definitely had an aggressive streak every once in a while. Rin had pinned her hair into a long ponytail with a beautiful matching silver clip, which held the same dragon pattern as her garments—it made Kagome wonder who had made it. Two long bangs of hair hung down both sides of her head, curled slightly at the edges, and she had also been given a beautifully painted pair of _geta_, something that she occasionally wore for her grandfather. When Kagome entered the dining room for breakfast, Sesshoumaru immediately looked up from his place at the table. His golden eyes lingered on her longer than usual before he got up to pull out her seat, and Kagome couldn't help but blush.

The day went by without any event. Sesshoumaru, as per usual, seemed to disappear after breakfast, although Kagome didn't question his whereabouts. Such was the might of Lord Sesshoumaru, and she would rather ask him later when they were alone rather than interrupt his schedule anyway. Instead she spent the majority of the day in the large library, talking with Rin and reading the very interesting books—sometimes scroll tombs—that Sesshoumaru had owned. Some of them were stories, some books about magic; she even found a book on mikos and their nature. She couldn't read them all, but she did skim a lot of different subjects. She would get through them all eventually. It was shocking to think that perhaps Sesshoumaru had read every book that he owned. Rin had told her she wondered about the same thing herself. After he had begun caring for her, she added, Sesshoumaru had also taken to collecting books for children. They both doubted that he'd read any of those.

Just as night began to fall, as Kagome was watching the sunset from the dining room window (so far her favorite view), Jakken entered the room, looking grave. Kagome heard him when he spoke but did not face away from the beautiful sky. "Lady Kagome," he said. "Inuyasha has arrived. He is minutes away from _our_ castle." He put emphasis on the word 'our', as though his life with Sesshoumaru was not something he was willing to share with her. Fortunately for her, it wasn't Jakken's decision. She said nothing to Jakken to acknowledge him, as Sesshoumaru often did when Jakken announced something; Kagome didn't feel that she had an obligation to speak to someone who was being so rude to her, demon or not.

"Come Kagome," she heard suddenly, this time she did turn; there was Sesshoumaru, looking as he usually did: cold, distant. "We must greet our guests…" However still, Kagome couldn't help but smile as she linked her arm in with Sesshoumaru's. She wondered how her friends would react to her newfound mate.

* * *

EDIT: 6/10/10: It's odd how I've grown over the years. I'm still an avid fan for Sesshoumaru, and yes, I think I would still jump off of a cliff for him -_-" but I also think I might do it for my mother. XD I rather agree with most of the comments that I made below, but I think that I'd just phrase them in a less eccentric way now XD Still, I love this chapter.

I don't think that the love between Kagome and Sesshoumaru is as solid as I used to think. It's obvious here that he's fond of her, but not necessarily that they're deeply in love with each other. Sesshoumaru, I think has obviously made his commitment, but I feel that outside of what chemistry there is between the two, Kagome's still working on her feelings for Sess. She's decided that she's going to try to love him, and she's sure that she will—but that's not the same as her having those feelings for him right at this current moment. I still like the subtle complexity of their relationship, however, and I'll congratulate my younger self on that.

As you can see if you've read the story before, I've added almost a thousand words to this. I think I've made it better to say the least, and showed a little more of Kagome's thought process than before. I think I've made this story a bit more complete. In any case, I hope that you enjoy this newly revamped chapter.

**OLD COMMENTARY:**

Hey! It's me again. I love this chapter; the love between Kagome and Sesshoumaru is there, isn't it?

WE ONLY HAVE TWO CHAPTERS LEFT! But that's okay, because I have a surprise for you guys in the next chapter! Yay!

Oh, and my author friends and I were talking about it, and what do you guys think about the relationship between anyone serving Sesshoumaru? We think that there's a loop going on: when you serve Sesshoumaru, you do it voluntarily, right? And you listen to everything that Sesshoumaru tells you to do simply because he's so powerful that he can back up everything he says, and has a purpose for everything you do, no question. But, to anyone else, it would seem almost like you're enslaved, wouldn't it, although that isn't the case...which leads to the question of why you serve Sesshoumaru, and the circle continues.

Honestly, though; if Sesshoumaru told you to jump off of a cliff for him, would you do it? I would. It's kind of sad when you think about it. If my mom asked me to jump, I'd tell her HELL NO. But I'd do it for Fluffy-sama regardless.

Ponder that.

"I will return, for I am the darkness..."


	8. The Confrontation

**Tranquility**

**Chapter 8:** The Confrontation

When Inuyasha, Kikyou, Sango, Miroku and Kirara finally reached the foregrounds of Sesshoumaru's castle, they were greeted by a strange sight. Sesshoumaru, who had obviously been expecting them stood with a beautiful maiden by his side. They were both simply…standing there, as though the arriving trespassers were going to put on a show. Sesshoumaru was, as always, dressed in his full armor with both the Tenseiga and the Tetsusaiga sheathed at his sides. The girl with him, she wore blood red robes—_he just would have his whore wear that color,_ Inuyasha had thought—with silver patterns on the sleeves and hems that glinted in the sunset. Her hair was pinned up so that long, cascading locks fell down her back, and two bangs hung over her shoulders. She was beautiful though, they all had to admit—Inuyasha actually wondered who she was, and Miroku's eyes glazed over with that familiar lust (at least until Sango promptly hit him over the head). Even Kikyou did not recognize her. It couldn't have been Rin—she was not nearly that old. "What the hell did you do with Kagome!" the Hanyou yelled in his typical angry fashion.

Everything was still—even the birds were not roosting this evening. There was too much tension in the air. Sesshoumaru hated knowing that his brother was on his territory, and hated even more knowing that the hanyou had come all the way here, killing countless demons for _his _Lady. Kagome was a treasure, yes, and one that he intended to keep for the rest of his life. I thad been a rough few days for him, trying to cope with the fact that his father had been right; that humans were not as bad as they had seemed. He had not wanted to confront that issue even after he had adopted Rin; but his attraction to Kagome had made the dilemma even more obvious and had he not settled things within himself he would have driven himself mad. Kagome was wonderful and he was glad he had set his foolish pride aside to see that. Throughout his travels he had seen the fortitude of the humans that Inuyasha clung to, and one thing was true enough; they were all made of better character than he. If Inuyasha could be so lazy and despicable, certainly it stood as proof that humans and demons both had their lesser and higher ranked groups.

Sesshoumaru casually glanced over at Kagome, who stood expressionless. He almost chuckled at the realization that they did not know who she was. How idiotic. "Nothing," he said to his _half_ brother.

"Where is she? Where the hell is she?" Inuyasha was livid, made even more angry by the fact that everyone else seemed to calm. Sango and Miroku stood at the ready in case anything physical happened; but this was what typically transpired when Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha were in earshot of each other. Sesshoumaru goaded Inuyasha and Inuyasha almost always took the bait. Even Kikyou was silent, pursing her lips until she could figure out what exactly was going on.

It took Kagome to realize that neither Inuyasha—nor anyone else for that matter—had recognized her. That glance from Sesshoumaru had been all it took to bring it to her attention. Kagome suppressed a giggle, determined to keep a straight face. Did she really look that different? "Perhaps, dear brother," Sesshoumaru answered, "she is right before your eyes." All eyes landed on Kagome.

"Kagome?" Sango said suspiciously.

Kagome almost opened her mouth to speak, but then closed it. She looked to Sesshoumaru; she wasn't sure whether she was allowed to speak during situations like these. _What do you mean, allowed!_ A voice told her. _They're your friends! _Kagome shook her head to herself. She was his Lady now. She would have to play the game by his rules. She accepted that. She trusted him, as he had not done a single unkindness to him during her stay. His golden eyes burned in her mind's eye, that determined way that he'd told her he would protect her playing itself in her head over and over again. She would have to trust him. Sesshoumaru nodded slightly, and so she spoke, feeling more and more like his Lady with every passing second. "Yes," she said, allowing a small smile to form on her lips.

Inuyasha looked extremely confused, so Sesshoumaru decided to clear it up for their insolent minds. "She is my Lady now," he explained, "aren't you, Kagome?" It irritated him that it took this much convincing; Kagome's presence should have been enough, but such was the understanding of humans…and one ignorant bastard of a hanyou.

The response was immediate, which pleased him. "Yes, my Lord Sesshoumaru."

Everyone gasped slightly, even Kikyou. The miko had never guessed that such an alliance would form. "Liar!" Inuyasha shouted, not even bothering to think about the possibility. "You've brainwashed her, you bastard!"

At the mention of insult to her Lord, Kagome regarded the hanyou with both anger and contempt that confused him even more. Sesshoumaru had treated her like part of his family—as strange as the idea was—and he didn't deserve that sort of accusation. "Inuyasha," she said coldly, "Don't be such a fool."

There was silence for a moment, before Sango voiced the question on everyone's mind. "Kagome, why?" Sango asked. Inuyasha simply stood there, stunned.

Sesshoumaru stood there quietly. No one had attacked anyone else yet, and so he relaxed a bit. His Lady would handle these questions, even if he felt awkwardly idle. Kagome smiled sweetly. "Because, Sango…" she replied, glancing at her Lord, "I love him." The phrase was becoming more and more true the more often she said it.

She received more gasps in reply. "He's tried to kill you so many times, Kagome!"

Sesshoumaru said nothing. He had no doubt that Kagome would remain by his side, no matter what they said. Kagome, as he expected, shook her head. "He has tried to obtain the _Tetsusaiga_ so many times. I…we…were simply in his way." And she honestly believed that. There had never been an occasion, now that she was thinking of it, where he deliberately attempted to kill any of them. He simply fought Inuyasha for the Tetsusaiga—even when they'd killed Naraku, he could have slaughtered all of them considering how weak they were, but he hadn't. He simply took the Tetsusaiga and left.

Sango shook her head. She couldn't understand it at all. Miroku smiled. He knew exactly what Kagome meant—maybe because he was a bit more perverted than the rest of them. Just a little. "You can't who you fall for," he whispered into Sango's ear. Sango slowly nodded. Kagome had good judgment, and she didn't look like had been abused or mistreated. Quite honestly, Kagome had never looked so radiant, even in the clothes that she'd brought back from her time. If this was where she wanted to stay… she would always support her friend. "We…"Miroku said on their behalf, "are not sure how this came about…but Sango and I are with you."

Kagome beamed, and Sesshoumaru was tempted to smile. His Lady was content.

"Kagome," Kikyou called suddenly, and Kagome's smile faded. Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes. _She_ was the one had to look out for. _She_ was after his Lady's soul. He had known it from the second they'd met, after she had been resurrected. "Kagome, don't you think that you're being a bit rash? You…were only gone for three days. And yet…you've betrothed a demon. We…were worried…" If she could only Kagome to question her decision…

Sesshomaru smirked; words were petty—what exactly was she trying to do? "Stop your verbal games, miko."

Kikyou's bow was being drawn mere seconds later.

"Kikyou," Kagome said, her eyes narrowing. "You _will not_ harm my Lord Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha, restrain her if you must." But Inuyasha did no such thing. Kikyou kept her bow aimed at Sesshoumaru. Miroku and Sango stepped closer and were repelled by her invisible forcefield, suddenly hostile to anyone who already wasn't inside of it. Yes, this demon was strong, but she, the most powerful miko, was stronger. "Inuyasha knows that this is right, too. We cannot continue to allow this demon to manipulate you." _And,_ she thought,_ after I destroy the one you love, Kagome, you will be weak and heartbroken; You won't even put up a fight._

"Kikyou," Kagome said forcibly, "_don't._" Sesshoumaru said nothing, glancing at his Lady. He could feel her strength growing, and Kikyou's strength weakening, bit by bit, but it was more emotional than anything else; unpredictable. He had agreed not to kill anyone so long as they did not intend to harm her. He could take the purified arrow from Kikyou. His tactical mind was going into action, calculating what was liable to happen and how he would react to it. Anything for his Lady Kagome. Kikyou let go of her arrow, its tip glowing with purified energy. Sesshomaru swiftly moved in front of Kagome and stiffened his body, bracing for the impact of the arrow against his flesh. "You won't," Kagome said, and the arrow lost speed, slowing to a halt at Sesshoumaru's feet. Kagome looked down at it, stepping from behind her Lord and the energy at the tip dissipated. "You will not harm my Lord Sesshoumaru," she repeated, trying to keep her words from choking on her. "Not if you expect to escape with your life."

Inuyasha was surprised; she had never wielded her powers like that before. They were so…strong. Kikyou gasped. "Are you _challenging_ me?" Inuyasha put a hand on his lover's shoulder, but she shook him off. "We came all this way to find you, you ungrateful wretch, and this is what you say in gratitude?"

"I am merely protecting my Lord," Kagome replied. She was trying to remain calm, to push back all of the emotions that were threatening to take her over. It hurt to know that Inuyasha had stood there while Kikyou attacked them. But she pushed it all back, and tried to stand strong. Sesshoumaru would expect more from her than that. She expected more from herself than that.

Sesshomaru smirked, he'd figured it out—it wasn't that difficult in the first place. No doubt the monk and the warrior girl had already had their doubts. The only one fooled was his imbecilic brother. "Kikyou, why do you not speak the truth?" Kikyou looked at the demon. He knew?

"What truth?" Inuyasha said. "That you kidnapped Kagome? Leave Kikyou out of this!"

"Inuyasha," Kagome said bluntly. "If Kikyou attacks me, she will die. My Lord Sesshoumaru does not appreciate those that threaten his Lady." She felt a bit full of herself while saying it, but considering how badly Inuyasha had hurt her feelings she didn't feel obliged to be any more polite.

"That imprudent demon could never kill me!" Kikyou said heatedly.

"I know what it is you want, Kikyou," Sesshoumaru said, "and…you cannot have it."

Both Kagome and Inuyasha were at a loss at that statement, however. What was it that Kikyou wanted? Kagome, however, did not question her Lord. Such was the might of Lord Sesshoumaru, and she would wait and ask him to explain it later.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Inuyasha roared. Clearly he was not as patient.

"Oh, shall we tell them, Kikyou?" Sesshoumaru said mockingly. Things were growing a bit more…interesting, he supposed. He yearned to sink his claws into her, to feel flesh upon his hands—or Inuyasha's, which would be better—but he had promised. He would keep his word.

Kikyou wiped sweat from her brow. She could feel herself weakening. She looked at Kagome. The brat was taking her soul. The way that she stood there next to that youkai, making it look effortless, like she didn't know she was doing. She knew when she was being mocked!

"Kikyou…are you all right?" came a sensitive questioning from the hanyou beside her.

"I'm…fine, Inuyasha." She wanted to keep Inuyasha as calm as possible—a large fight would only give the girl an opportunity to escape.

"Kikyou…"Sesshoumaru said slowly, "You're losing your soul…why don't you take it back? Isn't that what you came here to do?"

"Silence…demon!" Kikyou hissed.

"What is he talking about, Kikyou?" Inuyasha asked, leaning closer to her.

"Ka-Kagome…she's taking…my _soul_…" her last word riddle with pain, Kikyou dropped to her knees. Kagome looked to the weakened miko, and could feel the sudden power flowing through her veins. _Her_ power. _Her_ soul.

"Stop it, Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled in anguish. "You're killing Kikyou!"

Sango opened her mouth, and said the one thing that she felt would make any sense to him at that moment. "Inuyasha…isn't Kikyou…already dead?"

And as the words fell from her lips, the memories replayed themselves in the hanyou's mind. He could see Kikyou, who was really Naraku in disguise, as she shot the arrow that bound him to a tree for fifty years. He could see the anger, the utter disregard in Kikyou's eyes back then…when she shot that arrow. When she walked away, leaving him heartbroken, lonely, hurt, confused and…sad, wondering why she would do something, anything like that. He had almost forgotten. She _had_ died, hadn't she? Even when he'd found out that she was being impersonated by Naraku, that same look had been on her face when she came back; she had been vengeful—she had not been willing to listen to Inuyasha when he pled his case with her, to try to tell her that Naraku had impersonated the both of them. It was only after Naraku's death, when the Shikon Jewel had been pieced back together that she had approached him with the idea of reconciliation.

"See what you cause, Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru said, breaking the hanyou's thoughts. "You blamed yourself for Kikyou's death, and in never forgiving yourself resurrected this…imposter, so full of hate and malice that she could not return to the afterlife even after her death was avenged. She is not Kikyou, and I say this kindly. She is a replacement, a mere shadow of the real Kikyou. All the events, all the moments, have come from some…mannequin with the memories of another."

Inuyasha looked up at his brother as Kikyou struggled to rise. Was it true? Was everything just…a marvelous dream? Was Kikyou…not real? How could one who could stir such emotions in him…not be truly alive?

"I will…reclaim my soul!" she spat, aiming an arrow even on her knees. Its tip was directed at Kagome. Inuyasha had heard that Kagome had said before; if Kikyou attacked Kagome, she would die—again. Would it be worth it to do that to Kagome? To make her live half of a life because of a woman that could not accept what she had done with hers? Although it had seemed fair at first, it seemed horribly imbalanced to him now. As he looked down and saw the malicious expression on Kikyou's face, he thought of how different that seemed from the Kikyou had known. She had been so much nicer, giving, _for_giving—much more like Kagome.

"Inuyasha!" Miroku shouted. "Make her lower her bow. Sesshoumaru will—"

"I know," he said sadly.

"Kikyou," Kagome tried one last time. "Don't do it. Please." Even now Kagome was trying to keep Kikyou from doing the one thing that would result in her demise. Even knowing that she would live half of a life, she was still trying to save Kikyou from her death.

Kagome saw Inuyasha turn away. She closed her eyes, knowing that he had accepted his lover's fate. Then she heard Kikyou release her arrow, filled with the last piece of energy she had left. Next to her, Sesshoumaru shifted. "I have kept my word, my Lady Kagome," he said.

"I know, my Lord Sesshoumaru," was Kagome's response, her eyes still closed. "Do what you will."

* * *

EDIT 6/10/10: Wow. I'm astonished at the number of fans I had for this story back then. It's my most popular one, honestly, but these were people who stopped by chapter after chapter to give me a review because they honestly liked me and they cared about telling me how they felt about the story. It was touching then and it's touching now, looking at the names that I can see below. I wonder if they would like the revision that I made. I wish that I had fans like this now There aren't too many people who review fics nowadays. I hope that I get to meet more people like them ^^

**OLD COMMENTARY:**

Yay! ONLY ONE MORE CHAP LEFT! I'm glad that all of you guys stayed with me through all of this. And I am happy with the number of people who will be on that cliff with me, ready to jump at our Lord's orders.

And for the people who want to be Kagome. (**XtopangelX**)

Also, to **penguinlover7**, thank you for making me your god. I-I would like to-to thank the academy... (j/k)

**Seishi Sairensuno**, I just wanted your name here because it's so cool...and thanks for staying up so late just for little ole me...

**Theblackdemoness**, I accept your award graciously. Thanks, although I don't think I'm the best.

**LunaML**, one of the coolest reviews I ever got!

**treelovr**, I hope that you didn't have to hold your breath too long!

**Tiny Snow Fairy-**, I'm glad I made you enjoy reading. The first thing my sister ever enjoyed reading was Gravitation #9 (if your know what Gravitation is, you'll laugh—she's only twelve)!

And another one of my reviewers, **Vi3t Babii**, says that I belittle Rin...I'm not trying to, but she's just not the main issue.I think she does have status, considering her small but important role in the scheme of their relationship...However, if you like, I would be willing to start a fic that will appease you...

The ANNOUNCEMENT that will be coming at the end of the next chapter is very important, so I would like to request that you not be so mad at me for ending the story that you don't read my author's notes at the end. I need you to READ ALL OF IT! so that I can get the message across. If you wish to punish me, then don't review, but you HAVE to read it.

Thanks again to all of you who hung with me to the end... I love you guys. Not as much as I love Sesshoumaru, but I love you guys...

"I will return, for I am the darkness..."


	9. The Outcome

EDIT 6/11/10: Caps happy much? Lol. See below for previous commentary.

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I don't want it to end! But here it is, the last chapter...read the notes at the bottom for a big, HAPPY SURPRISE! Enjoy the last of it!

* * *

**Tranquility**

**Chapter 9:** The Outcome

Kikyou launched her bow, and everything happened at once. Inuyasha was turned away from the scene, walking past Miroku and refusing his friend's support, shrugging off touches and other such comforting gestures in exchange for a moment of clarity that had cost him his beloved's life. He had to let it happen. He had to let her die. He would never admit that Sesshoumaru was right about anything, but Kagome had also spoken the truth; and it wasn't fair to her, to boot. Kagome had been there for him from the beginning. In fact, he would still be stuck to that tree if it weren't for her. Kagome didn't deserve a half-life. Nobody did if he could be helped. If his life force had suddenly been cut in two he would kill everything in his path until it could be undone… if his life force had been cut in half, he'd be dead already. But he still loved Kikyou. _T__hat's not Kikyou,_ a voice in his head said. _Her soul, yea…but not her body. _He closed his eyes in anguish.

The arrow sailed through the air, Kikyou smiling maliciously. Her aim was true, and unless Sesshoumaru wanted to be skewered she would soon have her body. Her breaths heaved as she felt herself weakening more and more.

_Cling!_

That was the sound everyone heard as the mighty Lord Sesshoumaru of the Western Lands unsheathed the equally mighty Tetsusaiga—the first time that he had been able to do so—and used its massive blade to throw the miko's arrow to the ground as if it were a toy.

Kagome opened her eyes. She saw the look of horror as it came upon Kikyou's face. "Demon! How is it that you, a creature that despises all of mankind, is able to wield the legendary Tetsusaiga?"

Sesshoumaru surveyed the group with his golden eyes, and even Inuyasha listened for his response. "I will protect my Lady Kagome. And no filth such as yourself will harm her!" In the next moment he was upon her, and with one swift movement he thrust the sword into Kikyou's abdomen. Inuyasha held back from gasping, and Kagome closed her eyes out of courtesy. She could imagine the pain that Inuyasha was going through at that moment. But she had warned all of them, and Kikyou wouldn't listen. She hated knowing that her actions had caused her death; in fact, she felt more than a little responsible. The guilt was already beginning to grate at her, but there were more things to worry about at that moment.

Sesshoumaru waited before pulling the Tetsusaiga from Kikyou, leaving a clean wound in her stomach. Blood seemed to be gathering at her feet, and the youkai watched every drop as it fell. Still the miko clung to life, but Sesshoumaru knew it wouldn't be for long.

"So…you escape death again…_wench_," Kikyou said spitefully. "Do…you really think I can be so easily defeated? That…I would die, by a simple wound?"

Sesshoumaru glanced at Kagome, and their eyes met before the Lady of the Western Lands spoke. He wanted to kill her, badly, and she could see it in his eyes. Yet he hadn't. Kikyou was still breathing, with some difficulty and could even speak. Had he been merciful just for her sake? "Kikyou," Kagome said, trying to sound as calm and as much like Sesshoumaru as possible. "My Lord Sesshoumaru has spared you, and you would do well to appreciate it. You should have been killed. My Lord spared you on my behalf."

"Your-your behalf? You've done _nothing_ but cause me misery. _You_ stole my soul; you even tried to take my Inuyasha from me!" She looked toward the hanyou, who was reluctant to meet her eyes. "Inuyasha…by doing nothing to stop this…if I die_ again_, it will be _your_ fault. Perhaps Naraku did—" she sputtered more blood. "Perhaps he did kill me last time…but my anger was well placed—you, in the end, have killed me! I loved you, hanyou—I was even willing to sacrifice the Shikon no Tama for you! And this—this is how you repay me? I gave you all I had…I put every ounce of soul I possessed into our love! We were to find the jewel shards together, so you could finally be Human! And this…is what I deserve?"

Inuyasha looked at Sesshoumaru, didn't like what he saw, and shifted his gaze to Kagome. How dare Kikyou, after admitting to the purpose of trying to kill Kagome, attempt to win him over with memories that, technically, weren't even her own? "Kill her," he said, and those were the two most difficult words that he had ever spoken in his life.

Sesshoumaru looked to Kagome for approval of that request. Truth be told, he would never do Inuyasha a favor without first being told to by Kagome—he hated his brother so very much. This entire scenario could have been avoided had he not been so ignorant in the first place.

"Dammit, Sesshoumaru! Kill her!"

The Tetsusaiga was at the half dog's throat before he could say 'Lord of the Western Lands.' "The opinion of my Lady Kagome comes first." It brought him a certain satisfaction, to see the blade that had been used against him so many times now threatening his brother. He could feel Kagome's eyes burning on his back, but she said nothing; he hadn't hurt Inuyasha…yet.

The hanyou looked at Sesshoumaru, the hatred in his eyes stirring once more, but he said nothing. The might of Sesshoumaru meant nothing to him, but he was at a disadvantage, both in principle and physically. He wouldn't win this fight if he started it, and without the Tetsusaiga he didn't feel confident enough.

Sesshoumaru glanced back at Kagome again.

Sango and Miroku, having watched the entire exchanged between all four of them, were taken back. Although they could have rushed Kikyou now that she was weakened, there was no point; everyone else seemed to have things under control. If anything, Sango was more impressed by how highly Sesshoumaru seemed to regard Kagome's opinion three times, she had counted at least, he had waited for Kagome to voice what she wanted before acting. "He has…such reserve…" Sango whispered, trailing off. It was something that she had never seen from Sesshoumaru before in that capacity and it was difficult for her to wrap her head around it. What exactly had happened in the last three days? What had happened between them?

The blank expression in Kagome's eyes did not falter, although underneath, she wanted to frown. Despite him being a jerk, Kagome still cared about Inuyasha's feelings, and it made her upset knowing that he had not only lost Kikyou but Sesshoumaru was adding insult to injury. But, she guessed, they were brothers and how their relationship functioned was not up to her. "Yes, my Lord. Do what you will."

It was over in less than a second, the blade cutting through flesh and bone; the sting of steel in the air. Then Kikyou's corpse lay on the ground. A deep gash wound its way from her shoulder to her waist. "So…" the miko still managed to say, "…you never did love me, did you…Inuyasha?" Then her eyes closed, and they did not open again.

Kagome blinked slowly, then bowed slightly to Inuyasha, stepping closer and in between him and Sesshoumaru. "I'm sorry," she said, looking into Inuyasha's golden eyes, so much like his brother's. "I did all I could." And that much was true; she really had tried.

"…I know, Kagome…but…" Inuyasha all but broke into tears. "It hurts…" he whispered to her. Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes. Things were not nearly as grave as they appeared.

Now that the fight was over, now that Kikyou had been slain, Miroku and Sango took the opportunity to speak to Kagome—there were still a lot of questions, and they hadn't seen her for three days. Each glanced at Inuyasha as they approached her, knowing how he was when he was depressed and also knowing that it was better to not speak to him.

Kagome, seeing them coming, turned to her Lord Sesshoumaru. "My Lord, may I…give an informal greeting to our guests?"

Sesshoumaru paused. "Why…informal?" he questioned. He was a bit baffled; as far as he was concerned, most of Kagome's behavior was informal in any case. But she was trying, and he appreciated the effort.

Even Kagome felt some of her old self shine through when she replied, " 'Cause they're my friends!" Sesshoumaru looked as though he did not quite understand the request, but nodded, and she went to them.

"Jakken," he called suddenly, and the small demon appeared out of thin air beside his master. Kagome jumped, but she was hoping that no one noticed it since she was walking. Could Jakken always appear like that? Had he been watching the whole time? Sesshoumaru stepped back a bit, not wanting to be so close to Inuyasha. He might accidentally murder his brother.

"Yes, Lord Sesshoumaru?" the demon servant answered immediately.

"Get this…filth from the grounds of my castle."

"Of course, my Lord Sesshoumaru."

A few feet away, Kagome was hugging Sango, who was trying not to cry. "We were so worried about you…" Sango suddenly pulled back from the embrace. "Why did you leave? You could have talked to me, or Miroku or Inuyasha. Anyone!"

"I…" Kagome began. "I had a few issues to work out. My Lord Sesshoumaru—"

"Kagome. Drop the lingo." Miroku elbowed his companion, and Inuyasha just stood there, where they had left him, expressionless and trying to cope with what had just happened and what he was hearing. "It's weird and creepy."

Kagome shook her head. "I cannot. He_ is_ my Lord Sessshoumaru; therefore I must address him as such. I don't mind, Sango. Don't worry." Kagome looked at Inuyasha; his eyes were full of pain. Some of it was his pride, she knew, but she still felt terrible. Without a word, she hugged him, too, pulling him closer to the group. "Inuyasha. I know that was hard for you. I tried; I really wouldn't have minded sharing a soul with Kikyou. I'm sorry."

Sesshouamru heard that comment, and smiled slightly. His Lady was so giving. He stood patiently, watching Jakken as he went about the bloody task of being rid of the body.

"It wasn't your fault." Inuyasha said, his voice suddenly cold. "I wouldn't have let you share a soul with the likes of her if I had known she was such a bitch."

The sun had fallen quite some minutes before, and the light had almost completely disappeared. "Kagome," Sesshoumaru called.

She turned from her friends without hesitation, facing the youkai. "Yes, my Lord Sesshoumaru?"

Sesshoumaru completely ignored the presence of all others but Kagome. "Come, my Lady."

"May I have a moment more?"

Sesshoumaru seemed to pause in thought. "Yes," he said finally. "But hurry along." Then he departed from the scene, turning to venture back into his castle. He couldn't bear the idea of standing there idly any time longer; he felt restless and awkward—he had nothing in common with any of the people here, and despite his new outlook concerning humans, there were some bridges that couldn't be repaired after they burned, or could only be repaired to a certain degree.

Miroku looked at her. "Are you _sure_ he doesn't beat you?" he and Sango laughed.

Kagome folded her arms, gasping. Miroku could be so extreme sometimes. "There was no reason to say that. My Lord Sesshoumaru—"

"Look," Inuyasha said, interrupting her. "If he _ever_ hurts you in any way—don't hesitate to come to call. No one will treat you like crap or be unkind or whatever and get away with it. Besides, I need the exercise; haven't fought in a while. I need an excuse to win my sword back." Covering up his sadness with the usual aggressiveness, like always, he turned to leave.

But at the word 'unkind', Kagome was reminded of only a few days ago, when she had only just moved into the castle, and had asked Rin if Sesshoumaru was unkind. The reply that she had gotten that she had never understood until then. She decided to give them the same insight Rin had given her, in hopes that they would one day understand her decision to remain with her Lord.

"My Lord Sesshoumaru? He cannot be unkind. He is impartial; merely a neutral figure in the turmoil of this world. He is that way by choice." She smiled as she delivered the line, but she still felt that she'd done it justice.

Inuyasha scoffed. "Impartial my ass!" he continued walking, knowing that his next words would not be appropriate for Kagome's ears. He muttered to himself angrily to keep himself from bursting out. Miroku and Sango followed the Inu hanyou as he left, and Sango wondered to herself if Kagome would truly be happy with Sesshoumaru. Would she ever regret it?

It was then, in the darkness of the evening that Kagome went back into the castle. As she entered the castle door, large and wide and vast, she saw Sesshoumaru waiting for her in the doorway. Even he looked small compared to it. "Kagome," he called.

"Yes, my Lord Sesshoumaru?"

He hesitated, and Kagome knew what sort of question he was going to ask. "Why are you…so considerate towards these 'feelings' that others have…" he paused, "you never did tell the mongrel why you left with me that day."

Kagome shook her head. "I didn't want to hurt him."

Sesshoumaru cupped her face in his hands. "He hurt you." That much he had known was true. There had been so many tears.

Kagome smiled gratefully. "It still hurts, sometimes. But you've been helping me heal, my Lord. When there is the potential for something so good in my life, there's not a single reason for me to hurt another person."

Sesshoumaru kissed her, regardless to whether Jakken and Rin were watching or not. "You are a good woman, Lady Kagome."

"Only the best for my Lord Sesshoumaru." Kagome glanced back to where Kikyou had been slain. She sighed. If only the other miko could have purified herself, taken away the hatred from her heart, she and Inuyasha could've been happy…She shook her head slightly. Inuyasha had done the right thing, and decided to get over her. Now she would have to do the same thing. She had forgiven Inuyasha because he was a child at heart, and because she did not want to end up like Kikyou; hateful and vengeful towards Inuyasha for something that he couldn't help. He had really loved Kikyou, and that wasn't his fault at looked to Sesshoumaru. The youkai had truly saved her.

Sesshoumaru, still looking down at Kagome's beautiful face, asked, " Is something wrong, my Lady?"

"No, my Lord. I was just…" Kagome couldn't think of any words to express how she felt, so instead pulled Sesshoumaru to her for another kiss. "I love you so very much, Sesshoumaru." She said.

Sesshoumaru smiled, a real, genuine smile that Kagome absolutely loved. "I love you as well, my Lady Kagome."

* * *

EDIT 6/11/10: I was hoping that I would impress myself more with the last chapter, but I didn't really. XD It was a decent chapter for its time, and I definitely fleshed it out a bit more, added something things to it and fixed a lot of errors, but there are other chapters of this story that I definitely like more because it's more complete. In any case, I hope that my changes have made things more easily readable. Regardless of how I feel about it, I hope that you were able to enjoy this chapter, and the story over all. Now I'm off to correct Calm, the sequel ^^

**OLD COMMENTARY:**

Well, in honor of the last chapter, I will respond to every single reviewer of chapter eight. Thanks for hanging in there with me. Thanks.

**WindmageLita:** I know that it's sad, but Shippou doesn't even know that all this stuff happened. I like leaving my stories kinda opened though, so you can imagine him finding out...half nervous smile...don't kill me...

**Vi3t Babii:** Wasn't trying to single you out, but I just wanted to make sure that all of my readers are happy. I thank you for your opinion. I mentioned Rin's name in the last few paragraph *point finger like a child* didya see? didya see?

**darkkitty109:** Glad you liked it.

**Seishi Sairensuno:** I hope that I didn't keep you in anticipation for too long...and I wouldn't say that my fic's incredible, but thanks!

**Anonymous bluesilver:** No, I don't plan on deleting this anytime soon, and I'm glad that my story's keeping you alive.

**inlovewithsesshomaru:** glad you liked it.

**FaErIexFaItH:** Since this is the last chap, I don't think that they'll be any more cliffhangers, but I'm glad you like it so much.

**kitkatthekandybar:** Thank you, and yes, I put that in there for comedy...

**Evil Toilet Paper:** Yes, I did have to end it there. It just seemed...perfect. And I'm glad you love it.

**Anigen:** ...thanks.

**Theblackdemoness**: Yeah, I do. All of my friends say that I need to take more credit, too. Thanks.

**Inukamisashi** : Yep, a cliffie. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**Botan Jaganshi- Hiei's Girl:** Ah, a newcomer. I appreciate that you're reading my story. And I'm sorry I made you cry.

**penguinlover7**: Thanks, and don't worry as my friends tell me: if it's that good, read it again. Sorry I made you cry, too.

**Aiyami Sakura:** Thanks for the compliment on my writing.

**Lady Emerald Black:** I'm glad you liked the chapter. Yes, Inuyasha has grudgingly accepted her death...and I know that Shippou was left out. He just didn't...fit. He would've made the story more complicated. You've read the story before I put it up; why didn't you say anything before now? I could've put Shippou in! I could've made it better...*starts crying*

**XsangoX:** Long time no see. I was wondering where you were. I take it as a compliment that I seem like I've seen the Inuyasha series up to date. By the way, has anyone heard of Jakotsu? He's supposed to make an appearance on Inuyasha before the end of next month.

**Tiny Snow Fairy999:** Yes, I'm serious. She loved it so much that she wants to read the whole thing from the beginning. And no, you're not a stalker yet. Waiting is good. It's when you start to memorize schedules that I get scared...

**blu-babe:** Thanks.

**pure-undead-pyra:** I'm glad its so good.

**Sea Maiden1215:** I'm glad you liked it so you're my reader 4 ever, tell me what your fav fandoms are; I might have some stories to put up for you. As you can see from my story list, I major in Yu-gi-oh! and Harry Potter, but I am occasionally struck for Inuyasha and Wolf's Rain. I love a lot of other things which I just haven't written stories for, so let me know, and I'll cook something up!

**TwistedBlackAndRedRose**: Everyone keeps saying that my story is kick-ass. Is it really that good? Thank you very much.

**Anomanyous (innocenthalfbreed4): **Glad you like it. I would prefer that you email me first, because if you don't, I might forget. I'm a klutz like that. If you email me, I could easily email you back. I would be delighted if you could use my ideas. Just give me the name of the story (so I can read it when you're done!)!

**treelovr: **Don't joke like that! I was genuinely worried about you. And I figured you loved trees from your name, which I thought was cool from the start. I know that it's bad that the story is done, but please, don't hate me.

**LadyAkina: **I don't like her either. This entire story came from my want to kill Kikyou (no offense to Kikyou lovers). She's cool m but irritating to me at the same time.

**LunaML: Does **it? I'll check *scrambles to other page* It does. It looks so much more cute!

There you have it. Everyone who reviewed chapter eight. Now, I'm going to stop stalling and get to the point. And the huge announcement is...drumroll... DON'T BE SAD! THIS STORY MAY BE GONE, BUT THERE IS INDEED...

A SEQUEL!

It may take a small while to start, but I will right after I finish VR. I promise. It's almost done, too! I know you've enjoyed it, and I hope that you'll enjoy the sequel, Calm, as much as this one. I guarantee you, it's longer!

tootles! Any questions, email me!

"I will return, for I am the darkness..."


End file.
